


Up In Flames

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Mind If I.....Slyther-In? [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acromantulas, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dragons, F/M, Final Installment, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherin Marco, Thestrals, Triwizard Tournament, because I'm not that smart, first task, gryffindor jean, second task, three tasks, why are there always dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: When Marco's father suggests the impossible he has no choice but to comply to his demands. Jean's been left without his date and begins to worry until they meet at the library. Once he hears of what's to await Marco he instantly has to become his strength instead of his weakness. In the final installment of the series the boys will have to overcome more than the tournament's challenges that lie ahead for them. Jean and Marco's relationship will be tested along with their faith and trust in one another as the days they are able to see one another lessen, the Yule Ball encroaches, the tasks grow increasingly more deadly, and as they finally take the ultimate leap forward.Welcome to the Triwizard Tournament.





	1. Eternal Glory?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, with this the series will come to an end. It's only fair to make this the last bit. This will be a multi-chapter piece and it will be rather long as I have the series completely plotted out. I hope you guys will enjoy it and for now it'll be on a strange updating schedule but I'll try to make it every two weeks for you. When I get more typed out it'll increase in it's frequency. You'll notice my tasks are only semi-original but that's because it's hard lol just be thankful some of it's original and my rhyming sucks, I hate poetry so forgive me. Also, my timing for the tasks flows a bit differently but I hope you'll like it no matter!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Jean instantly felt his stomach knot. Great. He'd not wanted to let them know until he was sure of his feelings for Marco himself. There were going to be questions he didn't know how to answer, feelings he didn't know how to explain, and a multitude of things he didn't care to tell them about. Honestly, he appreciated their care but it wasn't any of their business who he did what with.

After cleaning and bandaging his wound he was met with an army of scowls and crossed arms "Calm down, guys. It's just a casual little thing."

"He's sending you roses and love letters," Isabel sneered. "What the **_fuck,_ ** Jean?! Is he who you went out with last night? Who you were getting all worked up over? We thought you didn't like him."

Jean sat on the floor crossing his legs beneath him "Just listen to me when I say this because I will not be repeating myself. I told you I wasn't interested in his fake ass personality and I'm not. I'm interested in the real him that none of you have seen. I have....at least I _think._ Do I know if he's playing a game? No, but I'm taking that risk. I've spent hours listening to him talk and vice-versa. I'm going to require a lot of things as proof he's serious but I don't need you seriously trying to kill him."

Sasha wiggled her eyebrows "So does that mean that silver tongue did _more_ than wiggle it's way down your throat?"

"Oh my god, Sasha!" Jean flushed as he laid out on the floor "No! We've kissed. That's it. I also let him sleep on me in the carriage but he was drunk and smacked himself in the face trying to get a chocolate frog."

Eren cackled "AHAHAHA! Marco smacked himself....in the _face._ ...for a chocolate frog?! And _he's_ supposed to be some super smooth fucker."

"He is," Jean smiled as he thought back "but when he's drunk he's like a 5yr old and when he's being himself he'd be just like any one of us though maybe still a little apt to be petty."

"And what about when he's playing you like a fiddle?" Krista chimed in.

Jean shrugged "Who knows. If he is then you can all tell me I'm wrong and call me an idiot but until it's proven he is or isn't you'll not talk like he is. I don't want to hear it."

"Fine, fine," Connie retorted "we won't say your snake is being well....a snake. So, what happened earlier?"

"He apologized to m---"

Eren interrupted "He _apologized_ to you?! For what?!"

Rolling his eyes Jean got up from the floor and headed over to the couch "If you'd let me finish, Eren, you'd have found out. I was walking down to the lake to sketch when I got a letter from him that told me to meet him there at 3. Well it was an hour early but I went anyway and then he apologized for getting drunk and ruining our date. He was the sweetest thing and even when I left he tried to kiss me on the cheek. It's like nothing I've ever seen from him before, I don't think anyone has. Most people he's gone out with only have because of that false attitude he plays up. I'm the only one who's seen beneath it and I do like it. He showed me inside the Slytherin dorms, well not in person, we went swimming in the lake and he showed me. Their rooms are fucking gorgeous."

"Dude," Connie sighed "whatever you want to do is all you. If you wanna fuck king of the snakes you go get that dick but we're just looking out for you. He was a plague on you for years.....was all this a really bad game of unresolved sexual tension?"

"Maybe?" Jean shrugged "I don't know but I appreciate it. I also will not be fucking Marco anytime soon if ever."

Sasha spoke through a mouth of popcorn "Well are you gonna see him again? Cause if today was a second date that means the next is the third and he may be expecting you to put out hahaha!"

Jean cringed "Yeah right. I'm not gonna bang him!"

"You can have _other_ kinds of fun though," Eren blurted "and you know he's a parselmouth. Wonder what he could get _your_ snake to do."

 _"Oh. My. God."_ Jean shoved his head to his hands "Yes, I know he's a parseltongue okay?"

"I bet he's good with it," Is giggled "when you sleep with him you gotta tell us if the hype is true."

Rising from the seat as his phone vibrated he chuckled "I don't think so. Now turn on the movie! I'm done talking."

After he'd said goodnight to Marco he kept his attention focused on the movie. That was until the fact he’d asked Marco have lunch with him actually began to sink in. He had to plan a date. He'd never had to plan this kind of date. What exactly was he supposed to do? His mind began to race as to how he was supposed to throw all of this together by 1pm tomorrow afternoon. Food needed to be gathered, he needed a way to carry it, he needed to discover a good location....why did all this come to him only after he proposed the idea?!

"Jean," Krista called softly "are you alright? You look... _frantic."_

Glancing up to he shook his head "I just planned a date I have **no** idea how to prepare for."

 

* * *

 

The hands of the analog clock seemed to tick by slower the more he stared. Nestled between Annie and Hitch he was trying to not pay attention to their gossip-mongering. He was trying his best to actually pay attention but his mind refused to let him find the transmutations interesting. All he wanted was for the class to bypass them quickly so he could go see Jean. He'd actually created a date for the two of them to be away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. It was that moment he began to think of just how stunning Jean truly was and not just for his looks.

A young man of bravery and strength of will to be able to stand up to him and shout at him, of kindness to be able to feel sympathy for an enemy, of incredible mental fortitude to be able to withstand his actions for years, and there were so many outstanding qualities he didn't think he could think of in one sitting. He was talented his laugh sent his heart aflutter in his chest. Every part of him longed to have Jean, make him his and enjoy him for as long as he could delighting in the warmth of his skin, in his smile when he spoke of something he liked, or the glitter in his eyes when he looked up at hi,m like they were the only two people in the world, like he was the only thing that mattered.

It seemed he'd completely spaced out when Hitch smacked him on the back "Heya babycakes, what's with the final frontier treatment? Did you suddenly join SETI?"

"No, I'm not searching for extraterrestrial intelligence. I'm just a little out of it cause---"

"Jean?" Annie chimed in wisely from his left.

Marco smiled "Maybe. I just want this class to end."

"Can't will time," Hitch shrugged "I mean you _could_ but it's not wise. It'll pass by eventually then you can get to your secret plaything."

"It's **not** like that!" He snapped before taking a deep breath "I'm not playing with him, Hitch. I want more than him. I want his laugh, his smile, and his touch. I want everything he is and ever will be. I won't stop until I have it either, whatever I have to do, I will do _anything."_

Her eyes blinked rapidly "Oh? Someone has charmed our snake. Careful when playing with a lion, babe, they have sharp claws. I hope you get everything you want though."

"Thank you," he responded softly before scribbling out the next parts of the lecture. Fortunately after talking about it and getting wrapped up in his notes the time seemed to fly. Before he knew it the time to pack up and head out had arrived. Class on Sunday wasn't exactly optimal but he at least had something to pass the time and now he was thankful. He got to go see Jean and enjoy lazing around for a little bit. Quickly packing his things up he managed to be one of the first few out the door waving a hand to Annie and Hitch.

Walking off to the edge of campus, jumping the courtyard stone hedges, Marco headed out to the bridge. At least there he could walk out with Jean to the field above the lake together. It was just as he wanted. Coming to arrive at the entrance to the covered bridge was Jean wearing a wide grin and a blush stretching from one cheek to the other across the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," Marco called with a lift of the chin "how's your afternoon been?"

Jean fell in line with his stride as they walked side by side "It's been rather busy so relaxing sounds nice. How was alchemy?"

"Boring and lonely," he offered with a smile.

Rolling his topaz eyes ever so playfully Jean scoffed "Mhmm. Sure it was. Now, c'mon." Once they were clear of the bridge and of various curious eyes Jean's hand slipped its way into Marco's. For a moment he stiffened. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to react at that moment. All he knew was Jean's secure grip was tugging him across the meadow and before he knew it down onto a thick, patchwork quilt. Jean's hand released his and Marco found himself anxious to have that feeling again, just the sweet, momentary contact and seeing that smile on Jean's face as he'd turned back to face him.

As he laid out on the blanket Jean pulled his laptop from it's case and began perusing a selection of titles "Put it on something you like."

When Marco spoke Jean turned over his shoulder "Like what?"

"Like anything," he answered softly "I wanna see something you like. Comedy, horror, action, drama, thriller, whatever. It doesn't matter so long as it's one of your favorites."

"Hmmmm," Jean seemed lost in thought for a moment before he grinned "alright, I can do that. How do you feel about being forced to watch a musical? Surely you'd ask me to pick something else?"

"Moulin Rouge is my favorite but I'll also take Rent, West Side Story, A Little Shop of Horrors, Rock of Ages, Wicked, or maybe even Sweeny Todd depending on how I feel," Marco replied with a wide grin clearly taking Jean off guard.

Jean blinked owlishly "I--I....you like musicals? _Seriously?"_

"I have been decently cultured," he laughed momentarily "so seriously just put it on whatever you want."

"Uh huh, whatever you say," Jean grinned. After selecting Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark Jean leaned back from the laptop and began to disperse the food he'd brought. Marco was a bit pleasantly surprised but kept quiet as the two ate and proceeded to enjoy the time he had with Jean. In fact, Jean had picked one of his favorite movies and it was just another thing that made his heart skip. Certainly he was a man after his own heart.

When the two finished eating Marco laid on his side, cozying up to Jean as he slung his arm over his hip "So, your goal was a sweet date and you achieved it. Thank you for bringing lunch after my class. I really appreciate it."

Shifting back Jean flicked his arm off his hip "You're welcome. Don't you think you're a bit _close?"_

Grabbing his arm Marco's brows furrowed when he noticed the bandage around Jean's palm "Oh....I'm sorry. Jean, did Andy bite you again? This one looks a lot worse."

"Yeah, but it's fine," he replied with a shrug.

"May I see it?" Marco asked cautiously gently holding his hand beneath Jean's.

Jean nodded "I guess. It's really nothing." Marco removed the bandage off his hand examining the thorough punctures piercing the web of his hand. He'd wondered why he hadn't just fixed it himself or simply gone to the infirmary to have it mended. Needless to say, knowing that it was his fault, he quickly removed his wand and muttered a mending spell to suture the flesh back together effectively healing it.

"There," Marco smiled "all better."

Huffing, Jean grinned "Oh, aren't you gonna kiss it and make it better?"

Marco shook his head as he inched closer "No." Scooting closer he placed a hand to Jean's jaw kissing him softly "But I will kiss _you_ and make it better. Why did she bite you, exactly?"

"Eren kinda fucked around and picked up my rose, which I love by the way, and she bowed up at him. I went to touch her to calm her down and she bit me but she didn't mean it! She apologized....I'm pretty sure," Jean spouted, rambling a bit as he tried to hide the so obvious flush tinting his cheeks.

"I see," Marco tugged him against his chest as he draped an arm over his midsection "well as long as you're okay."

As he kissed him again Jean gave into the embrace before tucking his head beneath Marco's chin "Marco......what exactly do you _want_ from me?"

Taken back by the sudden question Marco tightened his hold around Jean "What else would I want Jean? I want a relationship with you. Do you assume that I just wanted into your pants? I **do** have a physical attraction to you, of course I mean _look_ at you, but it's not all physical. I want to make you smile and laugh like no one else can. I want to know everything about you and be with you for everything to come. I actually do like you Jean."

Jean pushed himself back to meet Marco's rich chocolate gaze alight with an unknown glimmer "A bit....I mean, you do kind of have a reputation, you know? It's not exactly good either. Also, you picked on me for years, Marco. Am I supposed to just forget that? I can't help but think that you're doing this to screw with me after somehow finding out I've thought you were gorgeous for years. I mean, seeing my childhood bully as a potential love interest is terrifying. I'm waiting for the ball to drop and you just saying you're taking the piss."

"If you want to stop seeing me, Jean, I understand," Marco smiled dejectedly, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"No," Jean answered placing a hand to Marco's jaw "I don't want that I'm just... scared. I need your patience. This would be my first...a lot of things."

Marco nodded softly "I understand. Are you worried that I have certain.....experiences that you don't? I won't do anything that you don't want me to. Even if this is too close I won't try to touch you again."

"Thank you, I just want you to be honest with me Marco. I don't want to be at the end of some long drawn out joke just for your amusement," he sighed.

"I'm not such a shitty person that I would screw with someone's heart, Jean," Marco explained with a knitted brow.

Gaze unwavering Jean kept his focus, lifting Marco's chin "Look at me. It's hard for me to understand what all this is, okay? People don't take an interest in me at all. How do I know that you're not fucking with me? I **don't**. I spent years in a hell you created so forgive me, Marco, but I can't do anything until I know just how serious you are. I don't want to commit to anything until I know for sure."

Marco brought him forward to kiss his forehead "Then I will spend the next several years giving you heaven. I will spend a lifetime making up for it if that's what it takes for you to understand just how serious I am about you Jean."

Jean grinned "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By showing you how much I want you in my life," Marco responded casually.

"Example?" Jean asked politely with a curious glimmer dancing through his irises.

"Close your eyes," Marco murmured softly as he raised his wand to the sky. Deciding it would be a little cheesy he still opted for the first idea that had sprang to his head. Arranging the clouds in the form of a question he then nudged Jean "Open." Reading the words _"Will you be my lab partner in potions tomorrow?"_ written in clouds Jean immediately buried his head back to Marco's chest.

Between his laughter Jean answered "Yes, you big fucking dork. I don't mind being your potions partner."

After a showy grin Marco nodded "Thank you. Now, we can revisit this later."

Shaking his head Jean sighed deeply "No, it's fine. We should have a talk about it. I'm scared to give you everything. I can't trust you yet and you can't blame me for that. You just have to be patient and prove it then I'll be willing to visit a discussion of labeling us. I agreed to go out with you so quickly when you finally dropped your fake attitude because I really want to know the real you and it's gonna take time for us both to know each other on a more than superficial level. Is that okay with you?"

Marco smiled framing his jaw "Of course it is. Can I still kiss you?"

Leaning forward Jean claimed his lips gently before tugging his lip back in his teeth "What do you think?"

"Good," he chuckled before kissing him again "because I do enjoy this very much."

Once Jean pulled back again he dropped his eyes "Are you....are you worried that you have more experience than me in matters like this?

"A little bit," Marco answered honestly. "It makes me nervous, like I'll do something and scare you and I don't wanna do anything at all."

"I swear that I'll tell you if you ever do something that feels like it's too much but I am a _teenager_ too," Jean promised with a sly grin.

Brow raising Marco snickered "Oh so you _do_ have a sex drive?"

Closing the space between them Jean whispered "Actually a rather high one."

"No more swimming then I guess," Marco drawled "wouldn't want it to act up, huh?"

"Sorry," he replied "I'm not **that** easy. Your body alone won't make me hot under the collar."

Draping his arm over Jean's hips he whispered against his ear "Well some of us are not as _pure."_

"Oh?" Jean lulled "Are you saying at the lake you got worked up seeing me out of my uniform? I'm really not that impressive."

"But you **are** . You're so fucking beautiful you don't understand. We both play quidditch so we both have to keep up our bodies and yes, **every** part of you is impressive. Even thinking about it is----"

Jean jerked back quickly with a brow raised "Marco? I swear that better be your _wand."_

Rolling his eyes he readjusted his posture and removed his blinking phone from his pocket "Don't flatter yourself _too_ quickly. I need a little more imagination for that. Excuse me though someone is calling me."

"Alright," he answered quickly.

Marco quickly straightened, bolting upright, squaring his shoulders as his tone dropped "Hello? Yes, sir. I see, forgive my absence. Yes, sir. I will be there shortly. Yes, sir."

Cocking his head to the side Jean gestured towards the phone "What's up? Are you alright?"

"Fine," he shook his head with a sigh "but I have to go. I'm sorry. It seems my father is outside the dorm waiting for me for _some_ reason. I don't know what he wants but I never know until I'm there."

"It's okay, Marco, go. I can clean up here just be sure to tell me what happened, okay?" Jean responded with a slight frown.

Marco tried his best to reassure him as he placed a hand atop Jean's on his chest along with one at the back of his neck as he kissed his forehead "I **swear** I will make this up to you." After helping him clean up things a little bit he quickly headed off to the dorm. If his father was there he knew something was wrong. The man hardly ever made an appearance unless he needed to demand something of him or tell him of some awful news he didn't want to announce via mail. When he did decide to stop by however he definitely did not want to be kept waiting.

Quickly he made his way across the campus to get to his dorm. Just outside with his arms folded neatly across his chest stood his father alongside his sister. Hair gently peppered grey dressed in a floor length overcoat with a pair of slacks and eggplant shirt he stood stiffly awaiting Marco's arrival. Judging from his attire it was clear he'd come from work so his reason for being at the castle could have been for official work. Ymir seemed to be in her regular mood so at least he knew it was nothing disheartening. At least he thought. The moment his father's sharp golden eyes flicked to him he could practically feel his blood chill. Piercing his composure his father shifted his body and made a beeline straight to him.

Voice stern, his father met him at eye level adjusting his tie "Seriously, Marco, you should present yourself better. Your tie is crooked."

"Ah, thank you, forgive me," he spoke softly, taken off guard by his father actually touching him at all.

"There," he stated "now onto business. I would need to speak with you privately. I have already discussed this with your sister somewhat but now it comes to you. Would you hear me out, son?"

Nodding through his confusion Marco agreed "Of course. This way please." As his father bid farewell to Ymir he led him off to the common room. Inside he could definitely manage to keep whatever this was secret. From the tone of his voice and his chosen words he could infer that whatever this topic was wasn't something to be taken lightly. Trying to gain favor by actually speaking with him on a polite level was cunning and just his father's style. Once inside his father took a place nestled against the hearth watching the subtle roar of the flame as it lapped hungrily at the wood chop inside it.

Standing in front of him, Marco looked to his father whose eyes never budged from the fire "Marco, the time is almost at an end."

"What time?" Marco answered flatly.

"The time to enter," he posed cryptically before responded with something that jarred Marco to the bone "I want you to put your name into the goblet of fire."


	2. What Are The Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Hogwarts AU everyone. This is a sporadic thing I update every now and again but have no fears. The entire thing has been outlined leaving me no guess work just...actual work. That being said I've released a survey on my other fics that will allow me to gauge what you'd all like to see so if you'd like to weigh in on a JeanMarco fic or three head over here [Click Here For Survey!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjTwIc7PcGgEAzeM1Kb-x7nWsjy4DeyTNNM6cCPD8qB3NInA/viewform?usp=sf_link)
> 
> and let me know. Until then, enjoy a cuddly, sweet, saucy chapter of the final installment.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

What had he said? Had his father seriously suggested that he take a plunge to his own death? The Triwizard Tournament wasn't something to take lightly. Witches and wizards had been participating for hundreds of years in the tournament but it never failed that people could die in the tasks. Why in the worlds would his father want him to participate in something so dangerous? As he lay in bed he began to think back to the conversation he and his father had held.

"Excuse me, sir?" Marco posed shaking his head still trying to ascertain his father's direction for requesting such a thing.

"You heard me, Marco," he answered sternly as he straightened in the high back chair shifting his golden gaze. "Think of it. You as a champion for the school participating in the tasks, earning a stellar reputation for our name. It could be amazing Marco. No one could look down on us then. No one would still be hanging on our every action waiting for us to fail, to blunder, to turn. If you  _ won _ .....by god, imagine it."

Marco had taken a moment to think it over before he blurted "Who?! Who exactly is doing that? Whose opinion is worth **so** much to you that you're going to drive me to my death in that tournament?! I don't understand what your obsession is, sir, respectfully."

Rising to his feet, he stepped into Marco's personal space "Everyone in our community, Marco. You're too young to understand yet. At only 17 you don't understand what lies outside these castle walls in the  _ real  _ world. Our name has a stigma we must rid ourselves of thanks to my brother. Now, you  **will** do as I ask. If you're worth your salt you'll be just fine. I do not have to remind you playing around with that Gryffindor boy is only making matters  _ worse _ . Not to mention you let yourself succumb to alcohol in his presence revealing a vulnerability. Stick to your own house or don't whine to me when he, and his family, doesn't accept you for who you truly are. Maybe if you were the champion of the school they might have a different tone, hmm? Be careful with whom you travel."

Eyes widening at his father's callousness Marco sighed lowly and did the only thing he could "Yes, sir. Is that all?"

"Indeed, that is all I needed to see you for. It seems the department has been asked to maintain security for the events of the tournament and thus I am here. Marco, there is no going back. The cup will choose its champions on Thursday night so have your name in before Wednesday night. Good evening son." With that he'd left Marco to his own devices and exited the common room. How he was supposed to handle the idea of entering the tournament he didn't know. Sure, it'd been awhile since the start of the school year and he was well aware of the two schools having joined them for it but he never thought he'd have to enter. He was only this year of age to enter and it wouldn't be around again for 5 years. This was his only chance.  
  


* * *

 

 

"I know right, these damn things are gonna kill us," Connie groaned as his head thumped against the wooden table.

Sasha patted his back as she popped another jelly bean into her mouth "Aww, c'mon darling. We'll at least die together on our exams."

Jean chuckled "Yeah, all of us together. Studying like this is gonna kill me." As he sat in the library with a few close friends studying for their upcoming exams at the end of the year he began to grumble. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon. He was supposed to still be on a date with Marco and instead he was staring down at a textbook until the words of the pages began to blur. For an hour he'd been sitting in the library and he still hadn't heard from Marco. Honestly he was beginning to worry that something had gone amiss.

Armin laughed softly shaking Jean from his mind "Hey, there Jean, your phone has ringing for the last few minutes."

"Oh shit," Jean fumbled as he tried to twist in his chair to remove his phone from his pocket. He quickly swiped the screen without looking before answering it "Hello?" After a moment he slid his phone back into his pocket and addressed the group "So, guys, in a few minutes we're gonna have some company."

"Mhmm," Sasha arched a brow "I wonder who it'll be."

Jean groaned and folded his arms over his chest "Oh don't even give me that look. Let's just get back to studying, okay?" There was still some obvious curiosity lingering between everyone at the table but nonetheless they agreed to return their brains to the task at hand. After a few moments of questions buzzing back and forth between what color certain potions turned at the finishing product, what plants needed protective equipment to handle, and what beasts had XXXXX classifications everyone seemed to be beyond tired of studying.

It was Isabel that mumbled beneath her breath as she leaned back in her chair "I wonder when scaly and slimy will be joining us."

Before Jean could chide her for the baited comment all he heard was a scoff "I'd like to think I'm not so slimy as for scales my skin is rather soft thank you."

Armin shot him a smile "Marco, what a surprise."

"Doesn't seem to be much of one," he laughed airily, sending a surge of warmth to Jean's chest "but it's nice to see you as well."

"Why don't you sit?" Jean asked, clearing his throat.

Pulling the chair out at his side Marco accepted the offer "Sure, so what's everyone up to?"

"Studying," Krista chimed in "by the way your kneazle is cute."

"Thank you," he replied a bit taken off guard "her name is Andromeda. Just be wary of her. She doesn't much care for other people." Turning towards Jean Marco twisted in his seat "May I speak with you in private?" Jean nodded a bit apprehensively and rose from his chair as Marco did. He was a bit worried now that Marco had singled him out but his hand was grabbed before he could think on it. Marco led him over to the reference section of the library just a little ways off from their table so they wouldn't be overheard.

Once they finally stopped Jean looked up to Marco "What's wrong? You sounded really off on the phone. Did something happen with your dad?"

Frown settling into his soft features Marco's voice dropped "Yeah...uh, I'm still trying to figure out how to feel. I'm confused. I don't understand why I have to do this but my father wants me to enter the Triwizard Tournament." Eyes enlarging to the size of dinner plates Jean was about to react until Marco's hand found it's way to his mouth "Shhh."

When he finally removed it Jean whispered "What the hell, Marco?! Why does he want you to do that?!"

"Because he thinks if I'm suddenly the Hogwarts champion that it'll clear up this, apparently heavy, stigma our family name holds outside in "the real world." I just don't understand it all though because I'm just a kid. A kid who, by the way, is old enough to compete but not old enough to understand ministry politics," Marco replied bitterly, hurt edged in each word as he spoke it.

Unable to comprehend his father's logic Jean questioned "If he thinks that these people are looking down on you then why would he risk putting his son in danger? Wouldn't that only make matters worse? I get that he wants you to be accepted when you get out of school but really what the hell?!"

"He does....but," Marco turned his back to the shelving using it to brace himself "he just does it the wrong way. Getting him to see reason with the fact I can make my own way for myself is difficult."

"So what now?" Jean asked quite scared of the answer.

As Marco turned to him he smiled "I put my name in the cup, to get him off my back, and prepare to die more than likely." Before he could stop himself his hand had already made contact to Marco's cheek. The sharp sound echoed through the deathly silent room. Instinctively Marco's hand reached up to the redness expanding over his cheek as he stared blankly back at Jean awaiting his reason for slapping him.

"Don't you  **ever** talk like that Marco," Jean demanded, tone flat, facial features morphing to anger. "You don't even know if the cup will choose you if you do decide to go along with this farce. If you do get picked you will  **not** resign yourself to death just because it's dangerous." Marco was still too busy feeling the sting in his cheek to respond coherently so Jean stood in front of him and placed his palms flat on Marco's chest "You are  _ better _ than that and no matter _ what _ happens I'm here for you. Do you understand me?"

Marco nodded his head slowly as he placed his atop Jean's "I do. Thank you. Though I think slapping me back into my common sense was  **not** what I was expecting from you."

Scrunching his nose Jean prepared for Marco to be a bit more displeased "Sorry. It was instinct but you needed it." Closing the short distance between them Jean stole his lips kissing him in apology for his rash action. Hands sliding up to wrap around his neck Jean tugged him closer but the moment he heard a chorus of " _ Oohhh shit _ ,” “ _ Get it _ ,” “ _ That's my boy!" _ and various other things he stopped mid action. It seemed just because they couldn't be overheard didn't mean that they couldn't be seen.

Laughing Marco whispered "Looks like they're having more fun than we are. How about we give them a _ show?" _

Jean looked over his shoulder to see his friend's waving their fingers "Yeah....it does. Sounds good."

Placing his lips at Jean's ear he whispered lowly "Okay, but don't slap me for what I'm about to do. If it's too much just move." Unsure of what exactly he was planning on doing Jean just nodded and allowed Marco to kiss him again. In the moment he felt Marco's hands soaring down his lower back it wasn't the only roaming part of Marco's body. His tongue just as swiftly made it's way past his lips skillfully managing to take his breath. Accidentally Jean released a shallow whimper as Marco's hands slipped beneath his robes to slide down and palm his ass. Squeezing just enough to elicit a surprised gasp from Jean as he broke the kiss, Marco then lowered his lips to Jean's neck.

As his lips brushed the connection of his jaw and throat Jean hummed "Mmm, that was not what I was thinking."

"Then we're even," Marco replied after nibbling at his earlobe, voice low and silken "but I didn't think you'd have liked it  _ that _ much."

"If I asked you to do it _ again _ out of the way of prying eyes would you?" Jean asked a little more seductively than he might have meant.

Marco nuzzled against his neck "Hmm, of course. All you have to do is ask and I'll do anything you'd like me to."

"Good, then I want you to come back to the table," Jean pulled away from his embrace securing a hold on his hand leading him back over to the table where everyone began to clap. Arm around Jean's hip Marco lowered his head in a slight bow before he was about to take his seat. Unfortunately someone who'd not been invited to their study session had found their way to their table.

"Rather nice show, bro, but you've got a date with a cup instead of a pack of lions," Ymir quirked a brow gesturing to the front door as she intended to cart Marco off.

Everyone turned to Marco confused until he admitted "I'm going to put my name in the goblet of fire." There was a collective chorus of questioning responses but instead of staying to answer them he simply grabbed Jean's wrist and intended to bring him along. Catching the drift Jean quickly excused himself and grabbed his books leaving his friends to finish up their studying. Following alongside Ymir and Marco was a bit strange but once he made it to the hall where the goblet was being held it only got a bit more intimidating. 

A crowd of people had been gathered around the cup more than likely interested to see who would enter. From the gossip around the school only a handful of people had entered from either of the three schools but the contestant pool wasn't very large. The chances of Marco being picked as a participant were actually fairly good but he didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was. As he scribbled his name onto a piece of parchment it was clearly etched into his face, but the fear was most prevalent when he breached the floating, powder blue age line around the base of the goblet.

Heaving a heavy sigh Marco looked back to Ymir and him and then dropped the piece of parchment into the fire. Watching as it burnt the sliver instantly the flame turned a brilliant, vibrant blue and then Marco was back with them. Ymir led them out of the hall and then whispered something inaudible to Jean before disappearing and leaving the two of them to themselves. Jean wasn't exactly sure what had happened but he didn't hate being left alone with Marco. In fact, since their date had been cut so short he preferred to be alone with him for a little while.

"Come on," Marco said as he let his hand twine with Jean's "let's go somewhere." All he could do was grin almost molar to molar and nod allowing him to cart him off to wherever it was Marco had in mind. Honestly he should have known that he was taking him to the shoreline of the lake. It was a bit cool out and with the roll of the breeze off the water he began to wonder if Marco was hot and needed to cool down. His skin was beginning to prick at the sensation as the brisk wind cut through the fibers of his robes easily. 

When he brought him to just above the sand he collapsed into the grass and stretched out leaving Jean to huff and join him. Instead of laying beside him, as he thought Marco would do when he joined him, Marco scooted closer to lie his head in Jean's lap and stare up at him. From there, looking down, he could see all the faintest of Marco's freckles dotting his skin, how the bronze flecks in his eyes shined beneath the sun, and mostly he could see more of that scared boy in his face the more he stared. 

"Are you scared?" Jean asked absentmindedly as he stared down at Marco.

Reaching a hand to his jaw Marco smiled faintly  **"Incredibly.** I could die in this thing. There are many things I’m scared of, Jean. Are you?"

Jean arched a brow "Of what?" 

"The fact that if I'm chosen I'll be fighting Merlin only knows what. The tasks can be anything. Can you handle watching that?" Marco posed, his words steeped in more than concern.

He nodded "If I have to but I'm more worried for  _ you." _

"Don't worry too much," Marco chuckled "you're pretty, you'll find someone else rather easily, I'm sure."

"Ass," Jean laughed jostling him a bit "but what do you wanna do now?"

Marco looked up to him "Lay here. I don't wanna go back to my dorm yet. Do you have somewhere you need to be?" 

"Nope, I could stay out here all day," Jean replied.

"Perfect." Marco turned on his side and so Jean laid out on his back. For a while it was nice talking to him just about the things that they found boring in their classes, from their favorite foods and colors, and somehow around to a story of Jean's train ride the first day at Hogwarts. It wasn't very long before Marco's snoring alerted him to the fact he'd once again managed to fall asleep on him. He was far from complaining this time however. Marco's skin was warm to the touch and with him draped over his midsection the water off the lake didn't bother him much at all.

Raking his fingers through his hair he began to wonder. Marco was only doing this to get his father off his back but how would he honestly act if he were chosen? He was one of the smartest wizards in their year and by far one of the most sly. Jean was sure that if Marco got picked he could handle himself but on the off chance he couldn't he didn't know how he'd react. All he could do was wait 5 nights and figure out just what the future would hold for him. Until then he was going to stay and stare down at the sweetest sleeping face he'd ever been graced to witness.

Somehow Marco liked him and wanted more than a way into his pants, or so he said. True enough he was still worried but in the moments Marco trusted him with the things he did with no one else, it began to give way to the cracks in his shell. He wanted so desperately to see everything but he knew it would take Marco time and the same could be said of himself. There would be no secrets between them if this was to be something more than it was now and it seemed Marco was making decent progress on that front. He still had a long way to go but if he kept to his promise of making up for everything, of proving this to him, then he'd definitely consider dating Marco. He never thought he'd even think that but there he was staring down at Marco and wanting everything he had.

A low, throaty rumble jarred him as he turned to see Andromeda staring up at him with wide, unblinking green eyes. Her footsteps had to have been eerily silent as she slinked up to them so he assumed that she was there because Marco was needed.

Looking over to her he asked "Do you need Marco for something? Should I wake him?"

She shook her head to the side releasing a low trill.

"You worried about him, too?"

"Mrrrrooow," she blinked her eyes slowly in response as she rumbled.

Jean suddenly felt very strange having a conversation with a cat but he asked one more question "Do you think he'll be okay?" Andy looked down before he heard a snort of air almost as if she were unsure. Stretching out a hand he smiled "I'll do my best to help. I promise." Cashmere fur suddenly found it's way against his palm as Andy rubbed against him, purring just slightly as she moved. He smiled as she leapt over him to squeeze herself in the tiny space between Marco's stomach and Jean's hip. For a moment Jean decided he'd join the two in napping as Andy soon curled up and fell asleep between them as well. 

When he finally awoke it was due to his phone ringing so he answered it with a yawn "Mm....helloo?"

"Aww, I'm sorry honey! Did I wake you while you were napping? Oh....are you getting enough sleep? It's not good to nap during the day you know, it'll ruin your sleeping pattern," his mother rambled. Of course it would be his mother. He wasn't surprised by her random phone calls, in fact he kind of liked them. Hearing her voice made him smile and her being at home alone made him uneasy. It was good for her to hear his voice sometimes too.

"Hey, mom," he started once he was able to get a word in "I just fell asleep was all. I promise I'm eating well and getting enough sleep. My grades are remaining constant too." 

"That's good baby," she chirped excitedly "I'm glad classes are going well. How's quidditch? Have you met anyone new? Are you going to come home for holiday?"

Trying to take one question at a time Jean took a deep breath "Classes are great. Quidditch is going as it usually does. We're tied with Slytherin right now for wins and I have met some other people since the tournament is going on. I don't know about holiday yet. I want to come home but the Yule Ball is Christmas night so I'd want to be back by then."

Suddenly his mother's clarion voice perforated his eardrum "OHH!!! Do you have a  _ date _ to the ball?! That's  **great** news! You should bring them with you so I can meet them! I'd love to see them. Speaking of Slytherin is that boy still picking on you?"

Marco stirred just as he was mentioned almost as if his ears really were burning "Oh, uh, I don't actually have a date yet. As for the Slytherin boy well....he's not  _ exactly  _ picking on me anymore---"

"Good! Maybe his parents actually instilled some manners into him finally! It only took until puberty! My goodness---"

_ "Mom!" _ Jean whispered trying to get her back on track "Anyway, I think I'll come home a few days maybe the 20th to the 24th so I can be back on Christmas for the ball. Did you want to watch the tournament this year?"

She paused for a moment before beginning another rant "Only  _ 4 _ days? Why don't you come home sooner, stay longer? And bring your date! Are you embarrassed of your mother, Jeanbo? Hmm? Surely they're okay with meeting your mother and you can afford to stay a few more days I mean your break is long right? And what's this of the tournament, are you wanting to stay to watch?"

It was times like this he wished she'd just write letters "Yes, I want to watch the trials and I can probably come home a little sooner but I need to study a lot for my exams. I also told you already that I don't have a d---"

"Oh, honey, sorry. I have to go! Mrs. Summers from next door is asking for some help with her gardening.  Remember to bring your date for holiday and eat well! Love you baby!" With a heavy sigh he hung up and looked down to see someone smiling back at him. Somehow Andy's lips had split just a hint to reveal her canines giving her a more than sinister looking smile that he was pretty sure would haunt his nightmares. 

Brows furrowing Jean looked down at Andromeda "Do  **not** tell Marco what you just heard." Her tail flicked back around Marco's wrist as she laid back down only managing to cause Marco to stir again. He was murmuring in his sleep which was pretty cute so he pushed his fingers through the dense wave of rich umber curls hoping to calm him. 

After a few times Marco spoke wearily "If you keep doing that I might just sleep forever."

"Fine by me," Jean chuckled "are you not sleeping well lately?"

He shrugged "I'm sleeping alright--"

Jean had to laugh as Andy growled "I think she  _ doesn't _ agree."

"Well, I sleep in sporadic bursts here and there. I've a feeling it's only about to get worse," Marco admitted softly.

"If you ever need," Jean whispered under his breath "then you can always call me or text me and we can come out here to sleep. No one could bother us here."

Glancing up Marco smiled brightly "You're sweet. I really don't deserve you."

"No, you do not," he grinned.

"Ass," Marco snorted as he shuffled to sit up. 

His fingertips skimmed over Jean's side causing him to flail "Ahahaha! Stop it!"

Brow raising inquisitively Marco smirked "Oh, someone is ticklish?"

"I am  **not!"** He declared adamantly. Marco, of course not believing him, rushed his fingers back to his ribs. Jean began to spasm and flail as Marco dug his fingertips into his sides. "Marco!  **Stop** \--  _ Ahahaha!!" _ He continued to squirm as Marco hovered over him raking his fingers down his sides to see how far he could push him. It was getting out of hand by the time Jean shoved him back harder than he'd meant to but Marco only saw it as an incentive to try harder. Since that hadn't worked there was only one more move he could think of to get his attention. Slinging his arm over Marco's neck he sloppily connected his lips to Marco's.

From tickling and flailing to Marco giving into him and settling atop him to kiss him things had taken a drastic turn. He wasn't hating how it had progressed rather he was enjoying taking the time to lose himself into Marco's embrace knowing he wouldn't get the chance to do it often. In the moment Marco's fingers were ghosting over his hip he inhaled sharply but took the direction as the fact he could do the same. With that in mind he reached up and timidly placed a hand into the opening Marco's shirt had given as it fell away from his body due to his stooped over posture.

Tracing lines of his taut, muscular core Jean's dancing fingertips found a long, jagged section of skin cutting across his stomach. Almost instantly Marco jumped back from him, his hand moving to fall over the place he'd just examined. Jean scrambled back as he noticed the look of pure mortification on Marco's soft features. He'd clearly done something he wasn't supposed to.

"I--I'm sorry," he tried to apologize.

Marco shook his head, swallowing hard "No, no, it's alright." He sat back on his shins and raised his shirt so Jean could inch closer to inspect the 4" jagged scar stretching in what looked to be a scorch mark from the left of his navel to his hip. It was beginning to fade, it's pale color blending into the darker section of Marco's tanned, freckled skin. When Jean looked up Marco began again "The lovely thing my uncle left me with the day I watched my father kill him. I don't remember too much of the argument only that my father tried to get him to turn himself over and it got ugly. Even at 10 I thought I could defend my dad. I couldn't and my uncle refused to come quietly."

Letting the horror of the story register in his mind Jean wrapped his arms around Marco "I'm so sorry. That's why you can see thestrals isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's alright," he lamented as he sank into Jean's touch "I was 10 but I still understood very clearly when my father explained everything. Thankfully Ymir wasn't there so she didn't have to see it though she probably would have handled it better than I did." Upon breaking free from the hold he placed his hand over the scar "I've never actually told anyone what it was from. A few people knew, like Ymir, but I've never actually told anyone."

"So I'm the first....." Jean smiled and kissed him softly "thank you for trusting me with it. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Obliging him in another kiss Marco sighed, pleased "Mmm, that never manages to surprise me. I never thought you'd be so affectionate for hating my guts."

"Well I do enjoy the fact you're being open and honest with me. I never really hated you. I didn't know you. I hate what you act like you are and there's a big difference," Jean pointed out with a smirk. Marco rolled his eyes and laid down on his side patting the ground beside him. Complying with the direction he huffed and lied in front of him as Marco's arm laid over his hip. Taking Jean's hand in his own he intertwined their fingers and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his throat.

His voice fell as he spoke the next question "What if....What happens if I'm too busy trying not to die to prove to you that I'm serious about wanting to be with you?"

Jean laughed "Hahaha, you don't have to be making grand gestures to prove anything to me. I should be able to understand the sentiment behind something as simple as a note, Marco, and honestly it's the little things I like most. Though..." he paused for a moment letting his mind roll back to his mother "if you really wanna prove how serious you are then I have an idea. If you can get through all 4 days then I'll consider you being sincere."

"And what's that?" Marco asked apprehensively.

"December 20th through the 24th I'm going home for holiday. I want you to come with me. It's in a couple weeks so if you continue to prove to me during that time you're serious and make it that long then that's your final trial," Jean stated factually, as if Marco now had no choice but to attend.

Marco sat up quickly "You want me to meet your mom?!"

"You seen dumbfounded, Marco. If you're serious you should  _ want _ to meet my mother shouldn't you? Before you ask," Jean grinned deviously "she does know  **exactly** who you are."

"Oh my god," Marco groaned as he ducked back to Jean's back bracing his head against his shoulder "you really do wish me dead."

"She might not be happy about it Marco," he patted his hand lightly "but it's your job to prove to her that you're serious as well as sorry for everything you've forced me to endure for years. She's normally pretty nice though you did fuck with her son and now you want in his pants. She might not be  _ too _ happy with you."

Marco whined "Oh hell. Yup, you want me to die....but I'll do it. Luckily, I have a little while until then."

Jean grinned "Yes, you do, so you better make sure that I have plenty of good things to say by then. It's getting rather late now so I guess we should be getting back soon."

"Yeah, but---"

As he trailed off Jean shifted in his arms to face him "But what?"

"I don't really  _ want _ to go back. I hate that we can't be in each other's common rooms," Marco answered as he framed his cheek delicately.

Jean smiled warmly "Well we've got other areas we can go but we'll be seen either way. When it starts snowing we're pretty much stuck on staying inside so you better make me believe you soon.

Marco chuckled "I'll try my absolute best. I mean, what could go _ wrong?" _

"Hmm, I  _ wonder," _ Jean rolled his eyes.

"The tournament....yeah, but I mean, hey, what are the odds I'll  _ actually _ be chosen?" Marco kissed him softly before they rose to their feet and enjoyed the lingering warmth of each other before returning to their common rooms. Jean found it rather sweet that Marco had been so honest with him with much more than he expected. In doing so he'd earned each ounce of indulgence he'd allowed. Parts of him wanted so much more to enjoy the warmth in his touch but he had to resist, making the moment he was finally able to have no reservations about him that much sweeter.


	3. Moonbeam's Light & Spider's Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! It's time to get the tournament on!! Get ready! Alright so just excuse my horrible prose. I suck at poetry but I tried dammit!! I hope you guys will enjoy the first task being a little easy! The next is almost pulled from the book but I hope you'll enjoy that as it comes.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Thursday night's dinner came with a show. Jean's stomach was knotting and twisting its way around as he sat the table awaiting the moment the candle lights flickered before fading out to provide an ominous blanket of dim lighting. Basking them all in a low, somber, dramatic glow the candles began to do just that. Krista was firmly seated at his side and had given him a reassuring hand as everyone turned to face the headmaster. A bald gentleman with a long since grey mustache and trench like wrinkles set in at the corner of his hazel eyes he began to rise from his seat at the front table.

"Ladies and gentleman," his voice boomed as it bounced through the stone hall "tonight we embrace a time honored tradition among witches and wizards. Three names will be chosen and three champions will be revealed. Scores of witches and wizards have participated in this tournament and, yes, we all know of injuries that have been recorded as well as fatalities." As his eyes scanned the crowd he raised his wand igniting the flames of the cup from a crisp cerulean blue to a brilliant, flaring shade of magenta "Those who are willed are bound by the laws. Once you are chosen there is no going back so now, we unveil our champions." A charred, haphazard piece of parchment fluttered down from the sky carefully landing in the headmaster's bony grasp "Our champion from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is.....Adeline Girard!" There was a series of chants and rounds of applause as a young woman with fair skin, haunting pale blue eyes, and sweeping dirty blonde hair rose from her seat and made her way to the front of the room. Jean's chest began to tighten as Headmaster Pixis announced the next champion "Peter Mikhailov is our Durmstrang Institute champion meaning our Hogwarts champion is next!"

Krista's grasp on Jean's arm tightened "It's gonna be okay, Jean." As Peter rose from his seat making his way to stand alongside Adeline. Beside the thin girl his massive frame was prominent. Closely shaven head, wide barrel of a chest, biceps like bowling balls; he certainly made the dainty young woman at side appear as though she were a small child. Jean didn't have much in the way of time, however, as it seemed that Headmaster Pixis was catching the next charred remains of scribbled on parchment between his wrinkled fingers.

The very name from his lips turned Jean's blood frigid "Marco Bodt is the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard champion!!" Shouts and screams erupted from the Slytherin table but only gut wrenching heart ache was in Jean's mind. Marco was being carted off with the other champions and the Headmaster was congratulating everyone on the selection but Jean was too busy attempting not to hurl. How could he be okay right now? Surely Marco was doing as usual and placating everyone with his charming smile ss he indulged them with a couple of smiles. He wasn't happy about this......was he?

 

* * *

 

"The Minister of Magic, Mr. Nile Dok, is here to inform you all of the conditions and rules of the tournament," Headmaster Pixis stated in front of the three champions.

A man with thin, short black hair and dark eyes began to speak "Following the rules of this tournament there can be but only one winner. You will be scored on a point system of 50. In the end it doesn't matter how many of the three competitions you win so long as you accumulate the most points. At any point should you wish you may choose to excuse yourself from the task at hand and you will be extracted. During the competitions you are only allowed the use of your wand. Anything else is strictly forbidden. Each round has a time limit and points will be deducted should you go over or it will render your disqualification. Your first task will be tomorrow night, Friday night at 7pm inside the Forbidden Forest. We will meet you on the outside of the forest. Earlier in the evening you will be asked to report the grand library's second floor reference section where you will sit for an article and some interviews. That's all for the protocol. Please remember to represent your schools well. Good luck, champions." Marco heaved a heavy sigh. This was the absolute farthest thing from what he'd wanted. Having talked to Jean about the odds of being chosen.....he figured he must have jinxed himself. Thinking of Jean reminded him that he needed to speak to him.

Removing his cellphone he quickly texts Jean to meet him outside his common room as quickly as he could. It was beyond time for them to be in bed according the curfew but there was no way in hell that he was going to pay attention to something so trivial as time. Nothing in the world was going to stop him from seeing Jean if he had anything to say about it. Making his way hastily to the tower was no short task but the moment he saw amber eyes locked in his own laced with concern. Jean's arms tightly wrapped around him before he could ask about it and in that instant his mind relaxed. Something about Jean's face buried in his neck breathing against his skin calmed the frantic rush of his thoughts.

"I'm so _sorry_ Marco," Jean muttered into his neck.

Marco placed a hand to the back of his head "Shh. It's alright. I'm gonna be fine but I should have known better than to tempt fate. That bitch always takes it as a challenge when you ask what can go wrong? Hmm?"

Jean broke from the embrace framing his jaw delicately "Marco, please don't say that. I know you're gonna do wonderful in the tournament but you have to be careful. Do you know what's first."

"All I know is my common room is ready to beat down a wall to celebrate, I have to call my dad, I have an interview for the paper tomorrow evening, and then I have to go probably risk my life in the forest at 7pm," Marco chuckled almost bitterly as the words became edged with uncertainty.

Immediately Jean's eyes blew wide and he took a step back "Your first task is in the forest?! At night?! Oh my _god_ , Marco, what the hell?!"

"Relax," Marco stated attempting to reassure Jean "it'll be alright. Who knows. It might be something simple, right? I guess we should get back before people discover we're both gone."

"Yeah, wouldn't want man of the hour to up and vanish. I wish I could see you after the interview,” Jean sighed as he shook his head attempting to make sense of the whole situation.

Marco tugged him in close and pressed a kiss to his temple “Well, if I’m discovered gone they’ll come looking for me and if I can I’ll try to see you tomorrow. Are you gonna root for me during the tournament?”

“Of course,” Jean answered with a cheeky grin “I have to show my school spirit.”

Grabbing hold of Jean’s wrist Marco beamed “Great, come with me. We have to make it fast." Jean just nodded his head as he was being dragged about by Marco. Clearly Jean didn't mind and Marco needed to make this gesture of just how he felt. It would help set his mind at ease during whatever hell they were going to put him through in the coming weeks. Bounding down to the common room, Marco instructed Jean to patiently wait for him as he slipped into an invisibility spell and crept through his common room. There was a party waiting for him but he didn't want to deal with that, not yet. Instead he made it up to his bed where he fumbled around in the dresser until he found the one thing his father had given him on his 16th birthday. Carrying out the family crest pin Marco looked down onto the metal. Green and black with an awe inspiring serpent coiled around a cluster of arrows and a longsword as venom dripped from its bared fangs; the crest said it all.

When he returned he dropped the spell and Jean cocked his head to the side "What's going on?"

Reaching out for his hand Marco placed the pin in his palm "Hide it but wear it. I'll know so long as you wear it you're cheering for me even if I can't hear or see you." Jean gave him a lamenting smile as Marco picked up the pin and attached it to his shirt, beneath his sweater just under his left collarbone.

After giving Marco an indulgent kiss he sighed "You should get to your party now. I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Marco, and remember what I said." With another short connection of their lips Marco nodded and reluctantly headed back inside without the use of a spell. Cheers erupted and before he knew it he was being crowded with people. There were questions flying and people wishing to talk to him but it was all too much for him to handle.

Luckily Ymir was there along with his friends to help him run interference as he stepped out to place a call to his parents. It sucked. His father was far too happy about the idea for his liking as he began planning on support parties and several meetings with people of his workplace while his mother was the only one worried about the horrors of the tournament. All his father wanted to talk about when he’d be coming home so he could meet some influential people in the ministry. This was what he should have expected; his father attempting to gain notoriety and publicity from his death trials. He managed to say he didn’t think he was going home since he had to do a lot of studying and training for the tournament along with the act that he’d be alright there.

Before he was about to disconnect the call his mother had sent her love giving him what he needed before he could hear his father’s haughty tone begin to raise. Ymir found him just outside the common room and gladly took over for him. Once inside he sat with some people and genuinely tried to attempt to be interested in their friendship when he knew it was just another placation. It was growing too tiresome to continue so once he’d had a couple moments he excused himself to bed. Ymir had dropped in just to hand him his phone giving him a reassuring smile before ruffling his hair.

He grumbled but secretly loved her little moments. After stripping down to his boxers Marco decided to go for a shower and think some things through. He wasn’t exactly sure about going home with Jean for holiday. There was no way in hell he was going to walk out of there unscathed and he’d begun to wonder if his father had been correct. What if Jean’s mother forbade him from seeing Jean? Would it go that far? No part of him wanted to think that he would be so hated that it could happen but parts of him knew it was a strong possibility. The only good thing was getting to meet her and seeing where Jean got his quirks from...well that and a weekend with Jean? It sounded too good for someone like him.

After his shower he laid down on his bed and began to wonder about what kind of hell spawned creatures and dastardly tasks had been created for them. Whatever was lurking in the Forbidden Forest he wasn’t exactly so sure he wanted to know. Most students were very well aware of things crawling through the woods at night and no one was honestly quite as stupid as to venture into them. He couldn’t believe he was going to have to. The task had to be something beyond dangerous if it was taking place out there. Dread pooled and knotted his stomach as he tried to even think anymore about it.

Much to his surprise there was someone sitting at the edge of his bed to remedy his discomfort. Like always Andy was perched just watching him contemplate but unlike normal she was holding a letter in her mouth. Walking up to him she placed her paws on his chest and allowed him to take the letter before sitting in his lap as he crossed his legs beneath him. Picking off the scarlet wax off the back of the crisp envelope he removed the letter from the inside and couldn’t help the smile spreading from ear to ear.

  


 

Of course it would be Jean sending him something so sweet before bed. He had to laugh a little bit at how Jean’s signature was better than his actual handwriting but then again it was just another of the quirks he found added to his charm. After he read the letter he put it into his bedside drawer and looked to see something dangling from Andy’s neck. Reaching out he gently lifted it as he backed up allowing him to pull it over her head. In his hand was a little silver lion pendant on a thin rope chain.

Feeling something engraved into the back he flipped it over to see the tiniest words etched into the silver: _“To my little lion, be mighty, be proud, be yourself. Remember to show them how you can roar. Love, mom.”_ Marco immediately felt the weight of the world crushing his chest. Jean had just handed him so important. Did he wear the necklace himself or just keep it to remind him of his mother? It was something he asked himself as he clasped it around his neck and allowed it rest an inch below the junction of his collarbones. He couldn’t do much else before Andy approached him with a drawn out, high pitched meow to catch his attention. As he inched closer to see what she could be whining about he suddenly felt the rough, warm, sandpaper-like tongue dart from her mouth to lick his cheek. His features scrunched a bit before he understood her action as she sat back to stare at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

“From Jean too?” He asked with a smile. She gave a low bow of her head and soft mewl before he laid out on his side. Patting the bed next to him, he beckoned Andy over to her usual space and crawled beneath the blankets. The moment her tufted tail hooked around his wrist he took a deep breath and allowed himself to revel in the fact Jean had done something so astoundingly beautiful and thoughtful. It caused a light warmth to seep into his body as he fell asleep with the lion pendent grasped loosely in his fingers.

Come the next morning he made sure to hide his lion’s pendant for good luck as he got ready for class. It was kept beneath his clothing just as Jean kept his pin. Simply having it against his chest was a small reminder that no matter where he was Jean was thinking about him. He began to wonder when he’d become such a love struck girl but he was hopeless smitten. There was no doubting that….only denying it when it came time for interviews. It hadn’t been such a big deal to answer the questions about himself, he was almost 18, his favorite drink was cider, and various little tidbits.

The real problem began when he was thrown curveballs. Questioning what he thought of being one of a very few Slytherin champions was something he hadn’t even the foggiest of notions of how to tiptoe around. He wanted to make everyone in his house, and the school, proud and give them a reason to hold their heads high but the question was certainly a doozy. Everything else paled in comparison before he got tossed out to the wolves about his bachelor eligibility and if he thought of asking anyone out to the ball already. Swiftly he told them he was single, and he was, but there was someone he had in mind already. Suddenly he was hit about being possibly persuaded to go with someone else or if his heart was set, who they were, what they were like, and more questions he didn’t find at all important.

What exactly were they writing about anyhow if that was what he had to answer. Respectfully he declined to answer anything else about his personal life and so he was asked questions about his family. If he thought the first set of questions had made him nauseous then the second round was definitely pouring salt in the wound. He just wanted it to be over and before he knew it, it was. The entire day seemingly had blown through leaving him on edge as the blurred day only came into focus when he was walking back to the common room.

Chatter and gossip had pricked his ears as he began to walk. All he could hear was about how the task was in a few hours. He knew if he didn’t stop thinking about it his nervous stomach would get the best of him. Interrupting the thought Reiner and Hitch were walking down the hall and decided to push him to the middle as they were asking he was ready. Trying to fool them he gave a showy smile and sure nod to which they rolled their eyes. It didn’t take a genius to see his nerves so Hitch grinned and provided him with a present to keep him calm.

His lips curled into a soft smile as he handed a bottle of root beer. The flavor washed over his tongue providing a relief that only came with a taste of a favorite flavor. Knowing how he felt the two took him to the bridge where they sat with him in a comfortable, peaceful silence. It seemed they knew exactly what he needed to calm his nerves before he had to begin getting ready. He couldn’t have thanked them more for putting him in the correct headspace with just a drink and a shoulder to lean on but those were his friends. There was no hiding from them and  they knew him better than anyone. It came to him how he wouldn’t have traded them for the world and he really hoped he was going to see them again after the task.

Dressing in the uniform top he’d been given, with the vivid emerald fabric read “Bodt” across the shoulders, Marco took his time getting ready. Eyes lingered on him but he supposed that was a bit normal. No one had really been around to observe a champion getting prepared to take their life in their hands. He tried to give them all a smile as he finished tying on his robes.

“Go kick this task’s ass,” Reiner smirked as he clapped him on the back. Bertholdt gave him a kind smile and a nod as he did the same. His friends had his back and Jean would be out there waiting to see him walk out of this task alive. He could do this. He was a goddamn Bodt. Over and over he tried to psych himself up for the event but reaching the edge of the woods immediately struck a bolt of fear through him. Something seemed wrong about it. Clearly something was amiss and there were strong magics at work while a dense cloud of rolling fog began to rush over his boots, curling over the toe before seeping sinisterly into the ground. It was more than enough to send his body pricking with chills.

Inside the tent at the edge of the forest he was met with the two other champions. Each gave a lift of their chin in acknowledgement before Headmaster Pixis walked in with Minister Dok. Three scrolls of parchment were rolled in his hands as they looked down at their wrist for the time. When they nodded Headmaster Pixis stepped forward.

Upon clearing his throat he began to address them “Good evening, Champions. I hear you all had quite the afternoon with the reporter. Aren’t you glad that’s over with? Now, we begin the real fun. Tonight begins your first of three tasks of the Triwizard Tournament. You are all aware of your risks. There are beings and beasts within these woods that would see you slaughtered. Use your best judgement and take this map to guide you to your goal. You have four hours to complete the task; survive and obtain your next clue. If you feel you must withdraw shoot a flare of red sparks and you will be brought back immediately. There is no shame is withdrawing from the task. We will be going by age as to what order you pick your map in. Each map leads to a different path. Choose wisely, Champions.” Being in the middle of the age spectrum Marco picked his map second. Deciding to go with his gut he took the rolled up parchment in Headmaster Pixis’ left hand.  Once the maps had been distributed the three of them were drug from the tent where they were met with a roar of spectators peering down at them. Without much light Marco couldn’t tell who anyone was and the raucous cheers were too distracting to try to stare in an attempt to locate Jean.

They were given the start of a flare before being sent into the forest. Marco immediately stiffened and began a sure, straight walk into the forest without so much as pivoting to glance over his shoulder. His focus had to be this task. It had to be on staying alive and discovering the trick to the parchment grasped firmly in his hand. The first thing on his list was to figure out the first clue he’d have. With the only place it could be, on the map, he walked into the forest and scanned through the fog for a place to sit. Discovering a stump he took a seat and unfurled the parchment. Almost immediately as he flipped it over a brilliant, silver sheen began to shine on it revealing a clue:

 

 

> _“In the end your path shall alight from help with bright night and spider’s bite.”_

 

Taking in the words Marco began to wrack his brain. He was a good problem solver and this might as well been the most extreme version he could think of to be playing. It was pretty obvious there was one thing that would help. A spider needed to be located but he wasn’t exactly too keen on that. Acromantulas lived in the forest and he knew them to be massive arachnids capable of human speech that hunted in swarms. Just the thought of having to get anywhere near one was beyond the point of terrifying. Their venom was potent but if this was what he had to do then he’d do it.

Part of the rules had been that they were only allowed to use their wand but it didn’t say anything about enlisting help. With fog swirling thickly over the grounds it was too hard for him to see and he wasn’t about to go hunt down an acromantula nest by himself in zero visibility. Luckily for him he could whistle and garner the attention of one creature that none of the others had their side: a thestral. Upon the completion of the shrill whistle came the thundering beat of hooves and the overpowering gust of leathery wings. Standing in front of him as he removed the arm shielding his eyes was the inky coated stallion of the herd.

Marco reached out a cautious hand with a smile “Hey, boy, I need your help with something. Can you show me where the acromantulas are?” Snorting, the devilish creature lowered his head and began to walk. The stallion’s wings beat swiftly, pushing back the steadily encroaching fog as they padded further into the ominous forest. As they walked Marco began to think. There wasn’t a chance on earth that he could manage to get what he needed when the spider’s swarmed. Somehow he’d have to manage to get an acromantula alone and that was going to require more help.

Stopping when asked the stallion turned to Marco as he spoke, milky, soulless eyes staring back into his own “Okay, thank you, but I need more help. I _promise_ I’ll bring you guys all the extra helpings you want! I’ll fluff up the bedding! And I know you enjoy getting to actually hunt so I’ll talk to the professor, okay?” When the animal gave a shrill, almost painful, whinny Marco grinned “Thanks boy. I need to get one of these things by itself. Think you can keep the others at bay for me?” He gave a jerk of his head as Marco then had to think of how to lure out the creatures. He wasn’t about to just walk into the nest of them. No way in hell was he that fucking stupid. As much as he knew it was going to hurt he had no other choice. There was only one thing that would gain the attention of every carnivorous beast and creature in those woods; blood.

Looking around the area Marco’s eyes darted for something sharp he could use to cut himself on. Eyes falling on a stone with rather dangerous looking edges Marco hefted the stone to his upper bicep and clenched his teeth. Forcing as hard as he could he drug the stone over his skin, repeating the action several times before crimson began to flow profusely down his arm. Stumbling around in the darkened forest he began to rub his blood on various trees and moved around the nest hoping it would lure them. The stallion had cast a glance back to him almost as if checking in on him so he smiled and gave a nod causing the thestral to return its attention to protecting him.

Running towards a small area surrounded by dense undergrowth and thicket Marco made sure that the scattering and hissing he was hearing wouldn’t overwhelm them. Furiously scuttling over the ground a fearsome arachnid was now staring him down, venom dripping down it’s gleaming ebony fangs and reflecting in its beady eyes. The matted hair covering the creature’s body was caked in dried blood and other fluids he’d have preferred to not take a guess at. With the arachnid being the size of a considerably small bus he wasn’t exactly thrilled at being stared down and circled by it.

Removing his wand as the stallion reared and stomped into the ground batting it’s large wings to keep the others back Marco addressed the acromantula “Excuse me, for tricking you, but I need your help with something. I believe I need a drop or two of your venom.”

 _“Come closer,”_ it rasped in a low, hiss “get all venom you neeeed when I eat youuu.”

Marco straightened as he tried to get past the haunting screech of it’s voice “I don’t want to kill you for something as simple as vial of venom for this tournament. All I need is the teeniest amount, please.”

Taking a few scrambling paces forward the spider turned it’s head nearly sideways _“And what do I get?”_

Attempting to think for a moment Marco grinned and gestured towards the thestral “Maybe I’ll tell my friend over there not to stomp you into the dirt when he turns his attention. Maybe I’ll tell him to share his next meal with you. Depending on what I get.”

Hissing the spider shrieked “ _Bad deal! Bad deal! Why take that when I can eat you now. Eat here and--”_

Interrupting it Marco gestured over his shoulder “But then you’d have to share me because the thestral would leave. You might not even get so much as a fingernail. With my deal you only have one creature to share with and I feed him very well. So, a little of your venom for the promise of your life and good meal.”

Defeated the creature shrieked _“AH!! Yess, yess, fine. Bring me what you will, squishy one.”_ Marco grimaced at being called squishy but nonetheless sat the parchment down on the needle and moss coated ground in front of the giant spider. Keeping his wits about him he made sure to place it to where it would still have to walk over to it and keep away from himself. Watching the vile, cloudy, putrid smelling liquid splashing over the map he fought the urge to retch and thanked the spider before walking back. With some parting words to the thestral Marco patted him gently and made off with the drenched parchment. He’d never been so sick in his life as he smelt the odor wafting from the map but as the thestral kept guarding him until he was deeper into the forest he could afford a moment to rest.

Noticing, as he walked, more silver words were beginning to shimmer across the map Marco stopped to think back to the rest of the riddle. Looking up to the sky he began to notice thin beams of moonlight piercing through the foliage. Standing in one long enough to bathe the map in it Marco watched in awe as the map began to come to life. Winding paths began to etch and concrete themselves in black ink revealing the way to whatever the next clue for the Task Two was. More than a way out was shimmering; his remaining time. With a little over an hour remaining Marco needed to hurry to find his way to the clue then return to the entrance of the forest. It hadn’t felt like he’d been inside the seemingly endless forest but he supposed there was a time charm on the place.

According to the map he didn’t have much farther to go as it showed his placement moving as a little thestral clomping about. He rather liked that. The forest was one big maze and it was increasingly more difficult to navigate as he began to lose the path in the fog. Soon enough he managed to get to a pedestal nestled among tangles of bramble. Forcing himself to fight the pain in his bicep as he stretched out for the silver, breadbox sized chest adorned in merlot gemstones Marco carefully lifted it. It was much lighter than expected and it seemed there was no trap waiting for him.

Turning the item on it’s side he held it beneath his arm so that he could see the map and get out now that he had everything. With 35 minutes remaining of the task Marco kept to a steady jog hoping not to trip over anything as he made his way to the entrance. Much to his disdain, however, he hadn’t been the first to exit. The roar of the crowd, the waving of silver and green in the spectator hands, all of it meant nothing. He was just tired and wanted to go home after he knew his score. His eyes had scanned for Jean now that there was light shining on the crowd but the sweat from his brow and the blood smeared on his hands along with spider venom on his hands didn’t exactly make for a great way to see him.

When Peter exited the scores were delivered. In first place was Adeline as she exited mere minutes apart from Marco and had earned a full 50 points for putting the spider to sleep before retrieving her venom. Marco arrived in second place with 45 points for using cunning wit and diplomacy to achieve his ends while Peter came in last with only 35 points for using brute force and killing a spider. Everyone was cheering as the totals of the first task was released but to Marco, Adeline, and Peter? It was just a distraction from the rest they surely needed.

As they were allowed to leave the area Marco was ambushed by Ymir quickly before she recoiled and pinched her nostrils “Oh god, dude, _what the fuck?!_ You smell like the ass end of a rotted polecat!”

Marco rolled his eyes “Spider venom. It’s fucking gross, okay? Can we _please_ just ignore it and get back so I can shower?”

She nodded as Hitch and Annie almost dry heaved “Yeah, fair warning, Bert and Reiner, dude smells like _dick.”_

Reiner approached them with a scowl “Please don’t walk into the common room like that.”

Frowning Marco groaned “Dude, I just had to bargain with an acromantula, cut myself with a rock, and bathe a map in venom. If you think you can keep me from going in I will **not** be responsible for what happens to you.” Before Reiner could say anything Marco caught the glimpse of the only person who mattered in his mind at the current moment; Jean. Their eyes locked but for a moment so he turned around and removed the necklace from his shirt holding it at the chain before kissing the lion and holding it into the air. He knew Jean would at least catch that much. He’d wanted to say something but couldn’t exactly find the energy. All it could be in that moment was a smile and kiss before he got back to the common room.

While most people wanted to talk to him and see the clue they only wanted to do that after he showered. At least it managed to make sure no one was else was around him so he didn’t have to take off Jean’s necklace. He made sure to wash it and remove the grime of his sweat and everything else. Once he was out people began to crowd him he shook his head and stated he was past the point of exhausted not to mention it was best if only a select few knew the clue. Of course it was a lie. He didn’t want to share it with them at the moment. It was only fair someone else get to though so he stepped over to the desk where he’d sat the miniature silver treasure chest and picked it up.  Along the side of the chest words were inscribed:

 

 

> _“By writ of right, in moon beam’s light,  
>  Open me and inside you will see,_  
>  _Second task’s height of flight in firelight.”_

 

Marco was taken aback a bit but decided to grab his phone and ring Jean “Jean?”

When he’d answered he seemed confused “Uh, yeah? Marco?”

“Hey, can you meet me at the top of Gryffindor Tower?” He asked knowing it was one of the tallest places in the castle, providing for excellent lighting.

“Sure, uh, yeah, gimme a few minutes,” Jean answered before he finished the call with “see you shortly then. Bye.” He didn’t even care how short it was. He was going to sneak out and he was going to go see Jean. Nothing else mattered, not even that he hadn’t tended to his scrapes and wounds from crawling around in the woods. Quickly, he grabbed his robes, tossed the chest into a bag, threw it over his shoulder, used an invisibility charm, and headed out. The walk up to the top of the tower was a tedious one but when his eyes landed on Jean he didn’t care. Those amber eyes locked to his and he practically flung himself into Marco’s chest, arms wrapping around his neck.

Marco groaned as Jean pressed on a sore spot “Ugghh, easy Jean.”

Only when Jean released him did he see all the wounds on his arms “Oh my god! Marco, what the _hell_ happened in there!? You need to get these looked after!”

He shook his head and silenced him with a soft kiss as he framed his jaw “Shhh, I’m okay just a little banged up. We don’t have much time.” Removing the silver chest he stepped over to the balcony and placed it carefully on the banister “I can only open it in moonlight. What do you say, wanna open it with me?”

Jean grinned widely “Hell yeah!” Marco stood behind Jean placing his chin on Jean’s shoulder and his hands over Jean’s as they moved to open the chest. Hinging a bit on the side of anticlimactic the boys just arched a brow in confusion as they looked inside the royal purple, velvet lined chest. Reaching inside Marco picked up a scale the size of his hand and looked to Jean.

Reciting the riddle Marco sighed “Okay, the riddle on the box says: By writ of right, in moon beam’s light, Open me and inside you will see, Second task’s height of flight in firelight. So, this is the clue to the second task. If it’s anything like the map I’m gonna have to do something to it to get it to show up...but what?”

Taking a moment Jean smiled “By firelight. Marco what if it we hit it with a little fire?” Marco’s eyes widened and all he could do in response was to kiss Jean hastily. He’d gotten it! Stepping back from the railing Marco placed the scale on the floor as the two aimed wands. Calling forth a flame from their wands the boys heated the scale until a golden gleam caught their eyes. Grabbing the scale Marco began to watch golden works spark scarlet as they etched their way into the smooth surface:

 

 

> “Call me a lion or call me death,  
>  But in the task ahead you shall meet my breath,  
>  _A treasure it is that I guard,_  
>  _Key atop my mighty loft,_  
>  _Fight me Champion and you’ll be charred,_  
>  _Or wake me not with your touch soft.”_

 

Immediately Marco groaned and whined “FUCK ME! **NO.** No. No. I’m so dead. I’m _**so**_ fucking dead. Jean, it’s a goddamned dragon and I have to steal a key from it and it’s treasure?!”

Jean cringed but tried his best to help “How do you even know it’s a dragon for sure, Marco?”

“Not just _any_ dragon,” Marco sighed as he handed him the scale. “See the gold color and the scarlet here speckled onto it?” He asked pointing to the edges and the coloring. “The other name for this dragon is the Lion Dragon. Call me a lion? The coloring? It’s a Chinese Fireball.”

“Calm down,” Jean smiled as he placed the scale into the box atop the banister before wrapping Marco in his arms “it says it’s basically going to be sleeping. If you can keep it asleep then you’ll have no problem. On the off chance you do wake it up you can handle it. You're a fantastic wizard, Marco, but please be careful.”

Marco shrugged with a chuckle “I’m not exactly the world’s stealthiest person. I'll be as careful as I can. I swear. You know, if you want to help, maybe you can ask Professor Ackerman about dragons for me.”

Immediately recoiling at the idea Jean scoffed “Tch, why me?”

“He’s head of _your_ house, Jean,” Marco stated before his words trailed off “and he doesn’t exactly _like_ me very much.”

Finding a little snark in him Jean smirked “Does _anyone_ like you very much?”

Quirking a brow Marco grinned “You?”

“Dammit,” Jean sighed “fine but he’s _never_ happy you know that right?”

“Yes, I do. We gotta get back though. Thanks for coming little lion,” Marco smiled before he took a moment to ease his aches by kissing Jean. Allowing for a deep connection to taste the hunger on his lips Marco pushed against him hoping that Jean would break it first so he didn’t have to. If he could have spent all night kissing Jean he would have but like he wished Jean broke the kiss. Before departing he wrapped his arms around Marco’s back and enjoyed laying his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Once it was clear they’d been out too long they parted their ways.

Jean slipped off only once Marco couldn’t be seen anywhere near their common room. There was only one strange problem as he was sneaking back inside. He wasn’t the only one sneaking around. Eren was also getting back. Neither of them decided to say anything since they were both out past curfew and didn’t even want to know.  The two simply headed up to their beds and climbed in. It had taken Jean a bit to fall asleep but when he had the only thing he could see in his dreams was the sweaty, blood, dirty, obviously drained Marco kissing his necklace and raising it. The first task had been good to him but this second task? He hated to admit how scared he was that Marco wasn’t going to walk away from it.


	4. Taking to Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! I know it's been a hot minute! I'm doing a lot of updating today so bear with me! I'm not 100% right now, but when exams pass in a week or two I'll be able to devote more time to cranking out the rest of these chapters! Honestly, I can't wait!! Really! I have a good idea of this right now, and I'm probably going to finish it with one mass upload. I don't have the time to write out the chapters every week, so when I go on break I'll finish it up then. Just know that while this chapter is kinda dull, the next time this updates, the entire rest of the story will be there.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Come morning, Jean awoke to Eren shaking him violently. Both of them appeared to have overslept meaning they’d be late to Professor Ackerman’s class. If there was one class he didn’t want to be late to, it was his. Though he was petite, thin and standing just under the bar at 5’2, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was quite skilled in his field. Everyone had always heard the stories about the professor being one of the most drastic examples of the Slytherin-Gryffindor cusp but it was easy to see that he had strong qualities of both houses. Only those who’d been so lucky to have found themselves on his good side could see how, in the end, the Gryffindor side of him won out. Just because he was the head of the house, however, didn’t mean he was partial to anyone in his house. 

In fact, he proved to be the hardest on them which meant that Eren and Jean would catch utter hell if they were late. Trying his hardest to shower and get ready for class, Jean flew through his morning routine and failed to double check if he had everything. Instead, Jean simply grabbed his bag and booked it out the door alongside Eren. Running in the halls wasn’t forbidden so the two quickly darted to Professor Ackerman’s classroom. All of his other classmates were already seated but the clock hadn’t yet chimed to the top of the hour meaning they had miraculously staved off detention. Hazy blue eyes lingered uncomfortably on Jean as he got himself comfortable for the lecture about to begin. 

Feeling the professor’s gaze on him, Jean looked up to meet the eyes on him. Swallowing a bit hard, Jean tried his best to manage a smile though the stoic professor simply began to announce the topic of the day’s lecture.

“I imagine many of you attended the first night of the tournament?” He asked with an uncharacteristic smile donning his pale lips. When the murmurs of the students began to lean to the affirmative, he continued “Because of course you did. Now, have you spoken to our resident celebrity to find out what exactly he had to fight off in the forest to get out? In case you weren’t aware, acromantula venom was In honor of the trials, we’re going to be cover some of the deadliest creatures. XXXXX rated magical creatures are the 11 most dangerous creatures we know in existence. Mr. Kirschtein.”

Almost bolting from his seat, Jean jerked his head up and stood “Yes, sir?”

“Tell me, Mr. Kirschtein, what you know of acromantulas,” the professor instructed.

On the spot, Jean wracked his brain before answering “Uh, giant spiders with a leg span that averages around 15 feet, eight eyes, fear basilisks, really like people in terms of prey, their venom smells horrendous but is worth a decent price by the pint, sale of their eggs is banned as they are a class A Non-Tradeable good, they live in colonies, they’re social hunters, often swarm to overpower their prey, originally found in parts of Southwest Asia.”

“Good job, Mr. Kirschtein, very thorough. 15 points to Gryffindor. You may sit,” Professor Ackerman offered. Jean had a little proud smile on his face. All that studying did often come in handy. Now he just had to sit through the class while the professor covered every single little detail of what he’d rattled off the top of his head. He was happy to sit and take notes on it but the topic made him think of exactly how Marco had dealt with seeing one of those things up close let alone bargaining with it. While he knew they were sentient no one knew exactly how far that reach stretched so it sounded worse than what he’d already been imagining. His stomach knotted the more he thought about it. Things were so dangerous for Marco in just the first task and knowing that the next one involved bigger, meaner, fire breathing death machines he wasn’t exactly comforted. 

As class ended, Jean packed his materials away and approached the professor “Excuse me, Professor Ackerman?”

Lowering the wire rimmed glasses perched atop his nose, the professor turned “Yes? Something I can help you with, Mr. Kirschtein?”

“Actually there is. Can you tell me a bit about dragons?” Jean asked cautiously.

Eren slinked up behind him “Sounds like interesting stuff. I could go for that but why dragons Jean?”

“For a friend,” Jean retorted to Eren with an eyeroll.

Knowing exactly who he meant, Eren perched himself atop the corner of professor’s desk and leaned into Jean “Ohhh, this friend cause you to be out of the dorm after hours?”

“Excuse you, Eren,” the professor reprimanded “Jean, were you---”

“He’s trying to get to me because of the person I’m asking for,” Jean sighed “but, honestly, I would like to know a little bit if you have the time, Professor.”

With a quick glance between them, he agreed “Alright, so exactly do you want to know? I have about an hour.”

“Anything. Everything?” Jean posed as he took a seat in front of the professor’s desk, dragging Eren with him.

“Okay, so let’s start with the fact that we know of 12 breeds, one of which is highly venomous. Females are generally larger than their male counterparts and are referred to as High Dragons,” he began as he quickly scrawled out some notes in white chalk on the board behind him. “We do know they are quick to anger and some require no provocation to attack humans. They are indeed wizard killers, make no doubt about it, but most live in solitary areas where humans rarely travel. They don’t learn to fly until a year and fire doesn’t come to them until 6 months if they are capable of it at all.”

“There are dragons that don’t breathe fire?” Eren asked as he cocked his head to the side.

“Certainly,” Professor Ackerman replied with a playful tone. Jean attempted to pretend he didn’t hear it as he continued “but most have the ability. The largest of the species is the Ukrainian Ironbelly and the title of the most dangerous is the Hungarian Horntail.”

Recalling what Marco had told him about the dragon he was to face, Jean interrupted “Uhm, Professor, what can you tell me about the Lion Dragon?”

“A Chinese Fireball,” he grinned “is quite ferocious. Their favorite prey consists of pigs and humans. They’re incredibly fast and clever…..well, for a dragon I suppose. It’s name is derived from the flame that it snorts. Both the flames from its snout and mouth are mushroom shaped. Not unlike a hydrogen bomb. Best to steer clear of that nasty thing. Their eggs, however, are often used in specific medicines even though the trade and sale of dragon eggs is illegal.”

“Oh god,” Jean sighed to himself before looking back up to the professor “is there anything else?”

Pausing to collect his thoughts, he shrugged “Perhaps? We don’t know too much about them. They occasionally allow two dragons to share in their space but that’s practically all that I know aside from it’s looks. A draconologist would be able to tell you more than I can.”

Jean gave him a nod as he stood “And what do they look like?”

“I suppose you’ll find out when the next trial is revealed, hmm?” He grinned deviously, seemingly having known his motive the entirety of the impromptu lesson. 

“Ah, probably,” Jean answered sheepishly “but thank you, Professor. Now I have a little more knowledge and little more terror about the next task.”

The professor waved Jean closer “Come here, Jean.” It wasn’t often the man used anyone’s first name so he knew that whatever he was about to say wasn’t as a professor and more so as their house head. “I may not know exactly what’s going on with the champion but the cup wouldn’t have picked him without knowing he was strong. I can’t claim to know him, he’s not mine, but I know _ you _ . After seven years I have seen you grow into an exceptional wizard, but I also know the places where you need improvement. So, stop worrying so damn much before you keep yourself from thinking on anything else. He’ll figure it out, okay? If he needs help I know you’ll do that. You’re a good kid, Jean, a little loose at the mouth but still good. Go now, before I start insulting you to make up for that.”

With a smile that wouldn’t quit, Jean chuckled “Thanks, Professor, for everything.”

As he prepared to leave the classroom he heard Eren call out to him “Say  _ ‘hello’ _ to the snake for me, Ponyboy!”

“Bite me, Eren,” Jean countered as he walked out of the room. He had other things to worry about than Eren’s snarky little remarks. What he did have a momentary worry about was why Eren was still staying with Professor Ackerman. Last he heard Eren wasn’t doing too well in the grades department, almost so low as to keep him off the pitch. Seemed like he was being retained for tutoring which he could only hope so. Their study sessions in the library felt like he was talking to a brick wall when it came to Eren. Oh well. He had to get out and stop worrying about Eren and his future on the pitch when Marco and his future alive was much more important.

Texting out a quick message to him, Jean made sure to check in with Marco and report that he’d done as he asked of him.

  
  
  


He wished that he would have said more than that. Being so popular before the trial was hard enough to deal with but after the fiasco of the truth serum he’d thought it had died down. He’d been wrong and becoming the Hogwarts champion had only increased it tenfold. Marco was being pulled in so many directions he honestly didn’t know which end was left for him. The next trial wasn’t for two weeks but even if he felt like that wasn’t long in the beginning, the closer it got to the date the more it felt like eons. 

Not being able to see Marco for one week aside from their few classes together, quidditch practice, and fleeting moments in the hallway was really beginning to tick him off. Why did everyone but him get to spend what little time Marco had with him?! Damn. They weren’t really anything exclusive but there he was silently fuming and brooding about being jealous of everyone around him. Maybe he was just irritable knowing there was still a week left and there was nothing he could do about not seeing him. All he knew was that Marco had another interview, more practical classes from Erwin, he got a pass to be out late, on top of his classwork and practice. Being stuck on a guy like Marco Bodt was not the easiest shit in the world to deal with.

Fortunately, and maybe a little unfortunately, Jean found out that Marco could read between the lines. Having been in a relationship or two, Marco had past experiences that he could draw on when it came to picking up Jean’s subtle, and not so subtle, hints. While sitting in Potions class, Jean was tapping his toes annoyingly and waiting for the class to end. He’d successfully created his potion and now he was just waiting for a couple of his housemates to finish. From his seat he could get a beautiful view of Marco as he and Annie were finishing up their potion. Losing himself in Marco’s looks was much easier than it used to be; now he just found that he could stare all day and never tire from it.

“Uh, Jean Kirschtein?” Came an unknown voice from the door of the classroom.

“Over here,” Eren called as he waved the delivery man over. Unless an item couldn’t be delivered at mail time or it had been arranged to be delivered at a certain time, a courier would bring them their gifts. When the courier stepped over, Jean’s eyes widened to owlish proportions. Sat down on the table between he and Eren was the largest bouquet of red roses he’d ever seen. Crimson petals overflowed from every direction of the golden gilded vase. He couldn’t even begin to count how many were in there but he knew his face was as red as the rose’s petals. Jean thanked the delivery man and picked up the card inside the heart of the arrangement.   
  


 

That asshole!! Jerking his head over his shoulder, he looked back at Marco who grinned widely before turning back to Annie. He did that on purpose just so he could embarrass him and see the reaction! Though, he had to admit that he did it with his dramatic flare. The roses were in fact beautiful and fragrant. It reminded him of the time Andy had brought him one after their time at the lake. Where exactly he was going to put this giant thing he had no idea. At least with the single rose he’d been able to place it on his dresser where it still remained at full bloom thanks to a little magical intervention. It appeared the ones in the arrangement, however, were doomed to wilt. 

Potions class ended shortly after him becoming the talk of the classroom. It wasn’t exactly like a giant bouquet of flowers was inconspicuous, and so he opted to be the first one out the door. Carrying the vase and massive amount of flowers obscured his vision, but he had some help from an unlikely source. Feeling something wrap around his ankle might have disturbed and startled him had he failed to hear the tiny little jingle that came with his furred guide. Andy was leading him back to his dorm carefully and just at his pace. He came to see exactly why having her around was so helpful for Marco. 

By the time he got back to the common room, Jean had decided to let Andy inside with him until he sat down the vase beside the bed. She jumped up onto his bed and meowed rather loudly at him until he returned his attention to her. Reaching out, Jean held his hand a fraction away from her as he waited for her to rub against it. Doing just as he expected, Andromeda purred and allowed Jean to pet her. He expected her to want out of the room sooner but it seemed that she was content to just stay with him. Maybe Marco had sent her to keep an eye on him. That sounded like something he wouldn’t put past him considering all that was going on. 

As he stretched out across the bed he realized how tired he truly was after a long day. While he got comfortable and began to sink into sleep, he felt the flick of Andy’s tail curling around his wrist. He wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d slept when he came to but the one thing that he was sure of, was that Andy had definitely been sent to him. When he awoke the ball of fluff was nestled under his chin, her head laying on his shoulder. It was a sight he didn’t think he’d ever seen and, judging from the bewildered expression on Eren’s face, he wasn’t the only one.

“Hey,” Eren snickered as he flung the paper to him “you might wanna see this.” Grumbling as he had to displace Andromeda, Jean sat up and gave the feline a short scratch under the chin. Taking the paper as Andy decided to then curl into his lap, Jean unfolded the paper and began to read the piece that Eren no doubt had aimed for him to. It looked like Marco, and the other champions, had done more interviews though the one this time was aimed at the end of the first task. Reading through it, Jean felt like it all seemed rather normal as he was asked questions about his fear, his tactics, and how he felt afterwards. What stopped him in his tracks, however, was the question he was asked about the finish line.

 

> “So, Marco,” the reporter had begun “we noticed no one waiting to fling themselves into your strong arms. What we did catch was this photo of you kissing a necklace around your neck. Can you tell us about that?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course,” Marco replied “but it’s like I said before, I’m technically single, and that’s still true, but I was given that necklace by someone special….someone who would have thought about throwing themselves at me, said I smelled horrible, and would have then smacked me for being so reckless out there.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you plan on going to the Yule Ball with that someone? If you’re single, that means someone may have the chance to sweep you off your feet before then,” the reporter prodded.
> 
>  
> 
> Marco answered with a reply that made Jean’s face heat “Sorry, but my heart belongs to them. This is the  **_second_ ** time I’ve said that with you. I haven’t asked them yet to the ball, but I plan to. If they understand me by then….I will definitely have a partner to the dance. I’d honestly prefer that no one even attempt to ask me. If I can’t have them, I’ll want nor have anyone else.”

 

Jean blinked silently as he stared down at the words in print. Marco had definitely gone a little further than he thought he would. Them asking about the necklace had his stomach in a knot, but he was just glad that they hadn’t really gotten a decent view of it. All they’d seen was Marco kiss it and raise it up. At that moment it had been such a sweet sentiment that let Jean know that he’d been okay in the trial. Even if he couldn’t run up to him and make sure he was okay, Marco had found a way to show that he was alright. 

He appreciated that small gesture but putting it out there in an interview that if he couldn’t Jean then he wasn’t going to have a partner? Did he know how it would look on him if he didn’t have a partner to the ball?! His father was likely to murder him if he didn’t take anyone more so than if he took Jean. While he hated to think on the man, he did know that Marco’s father was all about appearances and now that Marco was thrust into the spotlight he’d be pressured to do what his father wanted. The thought made him rather exuberant that he’d said what he did but he did have to calm himself down as to not get his hopes up in case he was pressured to go with someone else.

“Here,” Jean responded as he handed the paper to Eren “was that all? Can I go back to sleep?”

“Maybe,” Eren shrugged “but are you  _ really _ gonna keep that thing in here?”

As he’d gestured towards Andy, Jean rolled his eyes “I’ll do what I want, Eren. Screw off and let me nap.” Doing just that, Eren sighed and went back along his way. It wasn’t often that Eren did anything without a fight if he asked, so he wondered if Eren wasn’t just feeling sorry for him. No matter, with Eren gone that meant he was able to go back to sleep and think less about how the coming week was going to progress.

Marco had said in his bouquet card that he was going to try to see him. Yeah, he managed alright but Jean was still upset about it. Later that evening Marco had texted him to meet him out of the common room where he’d collect Andy. All his meeting had consisted of was the confirmation that she’d been there to comfort him and he was sorry if his interview made him uncomfortable. Jean could only shake his head wearily and prepare himself just in case  Marco was about to ask him to the ball. In the end he didn’t ask, he didn’t say much either, and just stole a simple kiss before having to leave. 

One kiss wasn’t enough to makeup for two weeks of absence as the following week meant he grew busier than he’d been the first. It seemed a glance in class, a momentary brush in the halls, a couple of texts a night, and hearing about what he was doing from other people was how he was getting his information about how Marco was doing. From the Marco he knew, he was getting stressed out beyond belief with all the pressure on him to be perfect. Jean knew that he needed to just believe him, support him, and help him when he was able. Marco wasn’t the type to ask for help and he knew it, he was just as proud as Jean himself was. 

When the time finally came for the next task, an overcast Saturday morning, Jean attached Marco’s pin to his lapel beneath his sweater. Afterwards he was too unnerved to just sit and he found himself pacing around the commons. He was antsy, he was anxious, but mostly he was scared. A known monster stories taller, tons heavier, that was made for eating humans was going to be after Marco if he made one wrong move. Anyone would be on edge and luckily he had some help to keep him from chewing his fingernails to the quick. Krista, Isabel, Sasha, Connie, and Eren had all volunteered to keep him from flying over the edge of the railing should something happen at the arena. First things were first, however, and that meant that Jean finally had to go see Marco before things got started.

All together the group walked out to the makeshift arena. Dense, stone walls towered over them and the fan stands stood high above the ground. It was made for looking down into an enclosed pit. If Marco was going to have to handle that beast inside such a small area things were bound to go awry. He took a deep breath and made his way to the champions tent, texting out to Marco that he needed to come outside as he made his way around to the back. When he heard the tell-tale sound of the tent’s fabric flapping in the air, he turned to be met with a freckled face.

“You made it,” Marco hummed as he wrapped Jean in a hug “thank you.”

Reveling in the embrace, Jean squeezed him a bit harder and whispered softly “Of course I made it. I wouldn’t miss it. I did a little bit of research on my own before I told you about all this.”

“For me?” Marco chuckled as he pulled back and placed a careful hand on Jean’s cheek. “Go on.”

Jean inhaled deeply and began to regurgitate the knowledge Professor Ackerman had given him “I know this thing is likely female so be careful. She’ll be bigger, more aggressive, and the Fireball breathes heavy flames that go out like mushroom clouds. They’re fast; they’re smart and like to eat people. Be careful.”

“Promise,” Marco grinned before pulling him closer “so just keep your eyes on me. No matter how rough it may look, how bad things may get, keep your eyes on me because if your eyes are on me, Jean, I can do _ anything. _ You are my strength so don’t fail me, okay?” Giving him no time to react, Marco kissed him swiftly. His touch was gentle and kind as he slid his hand from Jean’s cheek into his hair to tug him closer. Jean would be lying if he said he was used to that. Kissing Marco was something his brain still told him to refuse but more than one other part of him wanted to kiss him and never let it end. Being overly affectionate with Marco was something he was trying to cut down on but Marco just had a way of making him give in. That sly bastard.

Breaking their kiss, Jean gave him a nod “I promise I won’t stop watching you.”

“Good boy,” Marco replied cheekily “but now it’s time for me to go so get to your seat. Wish me luck.”

Jean sighed and stole another kiss before whispering into his ear “Good luck, Marco.” In the next instant, Marco disappeared back into the tent leaving him to himself. Heaving a heavy sigh, Jean attempted to collect himself and then headed back up to meet everyone. Once they procured their seats down at the front of the pit, Jean found his stomach cutting somersaults. Knots and tangles were beginning to form in his intestines. When the announcer began to state out that each contestant was going to have to pillage loot from a dragon everyone began to cheer. Jean, on the other hand, only found his knee bouncing in nervous anticipation. Krista sat at his side, hand on his forearm as she attempted to keep him calm.

The first champion to begin their trial was Peter, who was faced with a metallic charcoal Ukrainian Ironbelly. Recalling what the professor had said, Jean knew it to be the largest of the dragon species. One of the only dragon species to be bipedal, the Ironbelly was a strange sight to see even while it was sleeping but once awake it was another story entirely. Haunting sanguine eyes, the dragon blinked its eyes open only be shocked by a sudden burst of spell. Clearly disorientated momentarily by the action, the massive beast stumbled back from its position revealing the chest hidden in with it’s eggs. The chest gleamed a brilliant crimson as if to purposefully make it visible from the stands. No other small details could be seen from his distance but watching as Peter darted back and forth, constantly sending stupefy spells in multiple bursts of scarlet, drew his eyes.

In the end, the Durmstrang champion managed to do extremely well in the task. Jean would have likely chalked it up to the fact his rotund dragon wasn’t the best at flying and was sluggish in its movements at best. Adeline appeared to be the next champion to take on her trial. Peter’s Ironbelly had been corralled out of the arena and the space set up for the next challenge as everyone waited. Only the champions hadn’t a clue as to what they were walking out into. Jean watched patiently but Adeline was fumbling her way through the hellacious challenge. A beautiful pearlescent dragon immediately woke from its slumber and made for the girl. 

Normally the breed wasn’t so aggressive but it appeared the captors had enraged it solely for the purpose of making the task much more difficult. Spectating over the task made Jean a bit queasy. It was such a horrendous thing to do just for entertainment purposes. There was a real danger presenting itself to more than the champion and those attending, risking the dragon’s life for something so trivial was callous. Causing her Antipodean Opaleye to fumble and crush it’s eggs as she made for the key hanging off its back, Adeline already proved the point he’d mentally made. There was no way he foresaw her winning the task as even some of the judges had to see her actions as reprehensible. 

What made Jean much more uneasy was knowing that Marco’s task was up next. He took a deep breath and placed a hand overtop the Bodt family crest pin under his sweater. All he could do was watch and hope that Marco would be okay as they led in a massive snub-nosed dragon. Golden spikes rose from its maw, following closely down its spine. Just looking at the massive, citrine and scarlet beast made him cringe. Krista patted his back gently in an attempt to soothe him but he was too far beyond that point to even think of calming. Marco’s life was in real peril here; how the hell was he supposed to remain cool headed?! 

The announcer began to introduce Marco and his breed of dragon to the crowd causing those in the stands to roar exuberantly. As the task began Jean glanced down, all his focus on the events at hand, yet he didn’t see Marco. No one did. Likely he’d cast an invisibility charm allowing him to go in unnoticed and assess the situation. That’d be exactly like him and then he’d see that, because Chinese Fireballs don’t build nests for their eggs, that the chest wouldn’t be beneath the slumbering dragon but rather with its eggs. Behind the massive boulders at the back of the arena lied the dragon’s eggs and the chest that he was searching for. When they all saw the golden key, chained to one of the spines on its ridged back, begin to levitate they knew that Marco was already getting smarter than the others had been.

Just because his plan worked in theory, however, didn’t mean that it did in application. Turns out that the heavy silver chain was wrapped around the body of the dragon as to hold it in place, and likely make things that much more difficult to dislodge it. Waking the dragon from the tug of the chain, the Fireball’s first instinct was to do just what its name suggested. A jet of flame shot from the dragon’s nostrils, stunning the crowd but worrying Jean further. Marco’s invisibility meant that Jean didn’t know where he was and that caused Jean’s mind to rapidly process all the worst case scenarios. After a moment, the dragon’s flame ceased and boulders began to crack and crumble as a huge blast knocked them back to the wall. As the dragon began to pad over to the destruction, likely checking on it’s offspring, Marco took the opportunity to finally seize the key. 

Unfortunately, Marco’s invisibility charm began to dissipate and reveal himself to the dragon. By that point, the highly enraged beast made straight for him. Flames began to spout from the dragon once again, making things a bit harder to see. The could hear Marco’s spells being shouted as he likely used Expelliarmus to throw the chest out of the way and closer to himself. From the wreckage he’d caused, Marco used it as yet another diversion and exploded the rocks on the other side all while avoiding those near the eggs. A spell to turn himself invisible worked but so did one that Jean cringed at. Deafening the dragon made sure that he covered his first mistake: just because he was invisible didn’t mean the dragon couldn’t locate him by the sound he made, by his breathing, by the crunch of his steps. 

By successfully deafening the dragon, he believed that he could get around the massive creature with no problems at all. His thinking process was as sound as muddy cliff banks. While he’d taken care of a couple of the dragon’s senses to prevent him from being attacked, he missed the second strongest sense that an apex hunter possessed. Being able to still smell Marco, the dragon quickly shot bursts of billowing flames towards him as he’d managed to grab the treasure chest. With both items, he’d complete the task only if he managed to get back out alive. He made a run for the exit of the arena when it seemed the dragon ran out of hot air for only a fleeting second. Jean’s hands hand been clutching Krista’s so tightly she was beginning to get annoying but that exit had him, and likely every other Hogwarts spectator, on edge. All they knew about his location was from the direction the dragon had turned 

Once Marco exited the arena, the announcer began to shoot sparks in the air of blue, red, and green to signal the end of the task. After a few moments, each of the champions were brought out and their scores were announced. Marco took second place again with 47 points, Peter walked out with first place and 50 points for being the fastest, and Adeline came in last with only 25 points thanks to her carelessness. Jean’s grip on Krista finally released and everyone around them cheered at the fact that Marco was now winning the tournament by a mere two points. 

What Jean was truly happy about was that Marco seemed to have made it out alive, in one piece, and in the moment they announced that he was winning he replicated the first task’s action. Raising up his necklace, he kissed it and looked out to the stadium to smile. He knew that for was him. Jean knew that was his and no one else’s. It did feel a bit good knowing that no one else got to have that moment. He didn’t truly pay attention to the rest of the spiel that the Minister of Magic was making. Who cared?! Marco was okay and breathing which was all that mattered to him. Even if he didn’t get to see him afterwards he didn’t care so long as he knew that he was okay.


	5. Questioning Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said I'd try to have this finished by the end of the year, but we see how well that went. I didn't expect so much time to be taken from other things. That being said, there is one person I would love to thank for the inspiration for this chapter. Chicalatina449 - Thank you so much for the push you didn't know you gave me. I dedicate this chapter to you and all that come next. I know you love this story, and I do too. Happy Holidays, doll!!
> 
> Fantasy things are difficult for me, so I'm trying to do my best and update as I can. This has always been a backburner story, as it was something a friend and I began just off the tops of our heads. I promise I'll try to find more time to work on it, outline more pieces, but I do have most of everything done. It's only the next section I do not have, so please allow me to take my time guys. 
> 
> I'm going to address something right now: if you continue to pester me about updating, commenting on other stories that you don't even care about to ask me when THIS story is updating, filling my inbox with strongly worded opinionated asks, you will find that you ruin it for everyone. I do not take well to be pressured to update. If it begins to feel like a chore my writing will suffer and it will take me that much longer to write. None of us want that. I have a life outside of this, and I'm trying my best. Please be patient with me, as this is a difficult genre for me. Thank you guys, and just know that asking when it's gonna update is different than pestering! Happy Holidays to you all this holiday season, may you have a fantastic time!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Everyone began to funnel out of the spectator stands and Jean took a deep breath, finally able to unwind. Eren shoved him playfully along their walk back to the dorms and Connie was acting his usual self with Sasha. Krista was following along at his side, steps in stride with his own, as they all made their way to the tower. Part of Jean began to wonder just what was going to be next during the walk. Marco had already almost gotten devoured by a spider, then he got burnt by a dragon, and gods above only knew what else was coming for him. His stomach began to sour just at the thought of Marco in something worse than the last tasks.

As they began to climb the stairs to the tower Krista asked him quietly “So, Jean, the ball is ten days….got any plans?”

Snickering, Jean teased “Why, Krista, _you_ wanna ask me out?”

“You may never know,” she grinned in response “but seriously. Has Marco not asked you yet? I figured you two would be going together judging by his interviews.”

“I dunno,” Jean answered as he covered his yawn with a hand “he hasn’t asked yet and I’m not pushing it. My luck he’ll do something over the top that makes me wanna kick him in those perfect teeth.”

Cooing, Krista leaned into his side “Awww, he’s just sweet on you. Let him treat you well since he put you through hell for years. It’s only fair, but now it’s time to get to bed! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jean hugged her and gave her a slight nod in agreement as they reached their common room. All he wanted to do was shower and text Marco until he fell asleep. Sadly, one of them was much more doable than the other, so he’d have to settle with showering. Thankfully, no one else was crowding up the showers so he had time to clear his head beneath the running water.

True enough that Marco put him through the ringer for years, but letting him dote on him and be overly cliche romantic wasn’t how he wanted retribution. If he could just act like he was anyone else, that’d be great. Dramatic flares were not his cup of tea when it came to being courted. Marco didn’t need to be making such grand gestures to prove that he liked him, hell, he could feel that in his gaze, in his gentle touch, and sincere kiss. Going overboard just seemed to be Marco’s schtick in the area of romance, so he figured he might as well get used to being at the end of it. 

When he returned to bed, Jean rolled over and lifted his phone to send Marco a goodnight text. He wished he’d have been more awake than he was, but with everything happening he felt himself drained much quicker than average. Sleep overcame him quickly, but refused to keep him too long. Tossing and turning meant for a horrid night’s sleep, waking at odd intervals, having difficulties returning to sleep….by the time he had to get up he wasn’t happy about it. They all knew what was coming next. Saturday’s breakfast brought with it the announcement that they would all be forced to have dance lessons before the commencement of the ball. Every day they would be subjected to lessons, at least every day but Sunday.

Being forced to participate in dancing with his classmates after a shitty night began to erode away his composure. Normally he’d able to withhold his spurning towards the idea, but that morning was a little obvious he wanted to be other places. At least he got to take some solace in Professor Ackerman calling out Eren for laughing during his instruction as he blurted to a classmate that the professor needed heels if he wanted to properly dance with anyone. Just to rub salt in the wound, making Eren dance in a pair of pumps was the coup de gr â ce to wound Eren’s pride beyond any realm they’d all thought possible.

Having a laugh put him in better spirits, but not nearly long enough to deal with some girl stepping on his toes. Why was he even bothering with this?! It wasn’t like he had any plans to be dancing with anyone at the ball anyhow. It felt like a complete waste of his time to be stuck learning the waltz for something as silly as the ball. Surely not all of them were going to go anyhow. What a waste of time, for both professor and student alike, to be doing something unrelated to their actual studies. An hour was too long, but almost three and he wanted to crumple to the ground and die there. 

Having been subjected to his toes being crushed, Jean was more than delighted when the lesson came to an end. Finally he was free to head to lunch and take a break for the rest of the day. At least he was faring better than Slytherin house, judging by the lack of their presence at the great hall. Marco was probably forced to spend that much longer in lessons due to the fact he had dance in front the entire ball. It was nerve wracking to think of that many people watching him. For a moment he toyed with the idea, wondering if Marco had known about that or not. Even if he had known about having to be a spectacle, Marco likely was perfectly fine with it. Being in the limelight was what was expected of him.

Scoffing at his own idea, he tried to enjoy his lunch and then returned to the common room. There wasn’t much to do with Marco always so busy. When he felt like he was attached to Marco’s hip he wasn’t sure, but it began to feel like without him there wasn’t much worth doing. As he lay on his bed he figured that trying to get a nap in might help him not feel near as groggy and maybe he’d not be able to feel the dull throb in his toes when he woke up. 

Unfortunately, he only managed to sleep for about two hours and his toes still had an ache to them. There was only one other thing he wanted to do that always managed to make him forget about the passage of time. Grabbing his sketchbook and his bag, Jean dropped it over his shoulder then tossed on his robe before leaving. Walking out to the lake would take a while, but it would take his mind off how slowly the day was progressing without any word from Marco. He wondered if he was alright after the previous night’s task and all the dancing. Surely his body wasn’t enduring it all too well.

Letting his mind roam, Jean eventually found himself a spot to nestle into to sketch. Once again his mind drifted to Marco. Recalling an image from the previous night, Jean wondered if he could manage to recreate it. Adding the spice of magic at the end of it would be the final touch, but first he wanted to make sure he could do it all on his own. Marco facing a Chinese Fireball would be one of the greater things he’d done, so he concreted the image into his mind and began a rough sketch of all the things he remembered being in the arena. It took him a while to accurately map it all out, but once he had he could begin on the real piece.

Hours breezed past him and he paid no heed to it. Only when the light of the sun’s rays began to dissolve in shadows the dusk began to cast did he begin to take notice. With the sun going down that meant no more natural light to finish out his sketch. It was going to take a lot more to finish, but at least he’d gotten a good start on it. As he began to pack up his things his stomach growled obnoxiously. Groaning, Jean figured in the next hour he should head out for dinner. He was pretty parched and it would do him well to eat….and to maybe catch a glimpse at Marco, hoping that he was okay.

Dropping his things off on his bed, Jean took the time before heading out to make sure he wasn’t covered in dirt or debris. It wouldn’t have been the first time he walked into the hall with dirt or graphite smudges on his face. Sketching just made him forget about anything, especially that his hands were covered with the evidence he’d been doing it. Before leaving he made sure to clean up and then leisurely made for the hall. Upon walking in he saw that his spot on the right side of the table next to Isabel was open as usual. 

“Finally decide to grace us with your presence?!” Isabel teased as she prodded him with an elbow while he took his seat. 

Rolling his eyes, Jean shrugged “Couldn’t be sure you deserved to be graced tonight. I had other things to do.”

“Well Marco and his hooligans have been here since I have so I know he wasn’t _‘things’_ in that sentence,” Isabel continued, impish smirk dancing across his her lips.

Jean scoffed “He wishes he was ‘things’ in that sentence. I haven’t really heard from him today, actually.”

“Awww, he misses his boy,” Eren chimed in from across the table.

“I do,” Jean answered as he picked up his goblet “because he kinda had to fight a fucking dragon and I don’t know if he got hurt. You’d be a little annoyed too, ass.”

Eren rose his hands in front of his chest “Ohh, touchy touchy. Just calm down, I was only yanking your chain. Let’s eat!” Agreeing with at least that sentiment, Jean turned his attention towards all the food in front of him. While he was wondering what to eat a commotion began to stir. People began whispering softer until all noise in the hall died completely. Glancing around to spot the reason, Jean turned his head over his shoulder and immediately wished that he hadn’t. Standing in the center of his table, Marco removed his wand and placed it at his throat.

Marco cleared his throat and began “Excuse me for interrupting you dinner; I’ll let you get back to it momentarily. There’s something I’ve been _constantly_ hounded about by more than a small group of people. I’ve given answers and been ignored. Not anymore. I was holding back on asking someone to be my partner for the Yule Ball because, as your Hogwarts champion, we’ll be dancing under a spotlight. Until now, I wasn’t sure that either of us could handle that pressure. I’ve been stabbed, cut, and burnt in this trial, so you’d think this would be easy for me. It isn’t.” Stepping off the table with some help from Reiner, Marco feet hit the floor and Jean could hear the heavy hammer of his heart echoing in his ears. No. _No_. **NO.** This was not happening like this!

Krista whispered “Guess he had _exactly_ something extravagant in mind!” Stomach sinking and knotting simultaneously, Jean began to become awash in a sickening feeling that constricted his chest. Only when Marco stopped in front of him did he straighten up and try to push it all away. Now wasn’t the time to get sick, when all eyes were on him. 

“Jean Kirschtein,” Marco uttered sweetly, softly even as he held out his hand palm facing up “will you be my date to the Yule Ball?” Before Jean could say anything, Marco chuckled “Please say yes so I don’t look like a _complete_ idiot.”

Brows knitting, Jean rolled his eyes “You are a complete idiot!” Huffing in clear disdain at being put on the spot, Jean folded his arms over his chest “But, okay, sure. I’ll go to the ball with you, Marco.”

Cheering erupted at the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table alike as Marco bowed, took Jean’s hand in his own and dusted a kiss across his knuckles “Thank you. Alright, everyone, show is over. You can all stop asking me to the ball and return to eating!” When all eyes turned away from them, Jean tightened his hold on Marco’s hand and jerked him closer to the table. 

Standing up, Jean placed a chaste kiss to his lips “I’m gonna get you back for this.”

“Looking forward to it already,” Marco whispered “meet me after dinner.” With that, Marco slipped free of his hold and moved back to his table. Taking a seat next to Ymir, he breathed a deep sigh of relief. He’d been getting absolutely beyond fed up with people asking him to the ball when he’d specifically said he had someone in mind. It grew past the point of an annoyance so that was his solution even though he knew Jean wasn’t comfortable with gestures larger than the planet they were on. His other ounce of logic was that if someone asked Jean out before him, he’d never forgive himself. Now, no one would dare to ask him.

“Ahaha! He was so terrified!” Hitch exclaimed from her seat at his left. “Did you see his eyes! Poor boy. He looked like you’d slapped him right in the face, Marco.”

Knowing it to be true, he nodded “I know. He _hates_ it when I do things like that, but I had no other choice. I really didn’t want anyone to ask him out, and I wanted people to leave me alone.”

Gesturing a dismissive hand, Annie sighed “Whatever, as long as you’re happy. Now, can we spend this time talking about that wicked burn? You have gone to the infirmary, so what did they say?”

Evading the question, Marco turned to Ymir “So, Ymir, have _you_ plans to ask anyone to the ball? I’ve seen you eyeballing Jean’s friend.”

Jerking her gaze away, Ymir scoffed “Please. I’m only going because I have to be there for you. Like hell I’d actually invite anyone.” Marco snickered at how just that question devolved into them picking on Ymir instead of him. At least that was one way to get them to focus their attention elsewhere. With them busy picking on Ymir he could easily slip off and wait on Jean outside the hall before taking him someplace. His plan went off without a hitch though he had to wait a good bit before Jean found his way out of the hall. The second he walked out, Marco grabbed his hand and began to haul him off despite Jean’s protests. 

Taking him to the Slytherin common room entrance, Marco instructed him to wait there before slipping inside. When he returned, he was holding the treasure chest and key he’d collected from the dragon task. Jean’s amber eyes blew wide as he noticed on element missing on the chest. It had no keyhole. Marco had spent time figuring out what to do with it, but he knew that they could go down to the lake and solve the mystery together. Sure, they were sneaking out but were they hurting anything? Neither of them seemed to refuse the idea, even though it was frigid outside, so Marco lead the way as Jean stayed at his side.

Once they reached the shoreline, Marco sat on the sandy bank “It doesn’t have any---”

Interjecting, Jean shook his head as he sat closely against Marco “First things first, Marco. Number one, are you okay after yesterday?! I didn’t hear from you really. _I’m worried._ Second, if you ever do something like that to me again I will drop you from your broom quicker than you can blink.”

Marco apologized swiftly “I’m sorry for embarrassing you, and for ditching your texts. I was in the infirmary all day and they kept me knocked out. I’ve got a nasty burn on my back from when I barely dodged the fireball. It’ll heal in time but it’s not something that should be mended by magic. If they heal the surface, it doesn’t heal what’s beneath it, and vice-versa. I’d have to be in there for a couple days and I’m not doing that.”

“That’s not smart, Marco! What if you get hurt again? How am I supposed to show you to my mother all hurt and shit?” Jean asked purely to watch the color drain from his face.

Payback was a bitch, and he was pretty sure this was his “Yeah, I guess you can’t, but it’ll be okay. I just need to take care of it. Now that I’m your date you have to take me to meet mom, right? My father wanted me to come home, but I lied and told him that I would rather spend my time preparing for the next task. Only problem is I kinda have to figure it out so he’ll believe me. Wanna help?”

“If I don’t then you’re kinda proven a liar to your dad and that’s not what I want,” Jean explained as he smiled “so of course. Where would you be without me?”

“Probably somewhere where I won’t get my ass kicked by a suburban mom,” Marco offered with a chuckle, only half joking. Taking the chest, Marco placed it at his side and handed Jean the key. “It won’t open the chest.” Examining the key, Jean read the shimmering inscription.

 

__ "Look not to me,   
Instead your heart  
But not be true  
Drench in your art  
And inside lie your clue."

 

“What the hell?” Jean posed as he read the poem aloud again. “This doesn’t make _any_ damn sense. How do we open the chest if the key isn’t it?”

Marco smirked “Every chest I’ve had to open had to be done in moonlight, right? What makes this one any different?” Sitting the chest in front of them, Marco and Jean watched closely as the pearlescent chest began to glow as it basked in the moonlight. It’s silver soon seemed ethereal as it absorbed the light. In awe of its brilliance, Jean reached out and skimmed a finger across it. Marco got a little laugh off it, looking at how mesmerized by it he was, so he reached across and placed his hand atop Jean’s. They could open it together.

When he used their conjoined hands to push open the lid of the chest, they both leaned forward to peer cautiously inside. Royal purple covered the inside, its plush velvet cradling the next clue comfortably. Confused by it, Marco reached in to grab the potion bottle lurking inside. What a strange clue. Maybe that’s what the key was referring to? The true clue was likely inside the sealed bottle. Without a top to speak of, the entrance of the teal glass bottle was covered with a layer of glass itself. The only way to open it would be to break it, so Marco and Jean shielded their eyes as Marco bashed the side of the bottle against the chest.

Stunned by the shock of the recoil of the intact bottle bouncing off the surface of the chest, Marco stared down at the bottle. He’d put nearly all of his ability into smashing the bottle. If it had been regular glass it would have broken into tiny shards. Instead, the bottle was completely intact without so much a chip or scuff. Whatever it was, obviously wasn’t going to open by brute force. Jean too stared at the unharmed bottle in Marco’s hand before returning his attention to the engraving on the key.

“Clearly trying to bust it open isn’t going to work,” Jean snickered sarcastically “so let’s look back over the clue the key gave us.”

Nodding, Marco leaned over his shoulder to read it “Why exactly would I be looking to my heart to open a bottle? And what does it mean by it not being true?”

Jean shrugged “I have no idea. Whatever your art is, I think you need to submerge the bottle in it.”

Understanding that much, Marco sighed “Yeah, I got that bit. Whatever we have to put it in will likely melt away the bottle, but what in the world could do that?”

“We could ask Hange when we come back,” Jean posed before grinning sinisterly “because you and I are leaving tomorrow morning so we can get to my place by 2.”

Swallowing hard, Marco responded carefully “Okay…. _fun._ I get to go have your mother throw me out of her house.”

“She’s not gonna throw you outta the house, Marco,” Jean offered as he slipped his hand into Marco’s. “As long as I’m saying it’s okay shell respect my wishes. I’m not saying she won’t be mad, she’ll no doubt be worse than the dragon, but it’s your job to prove to her what you’re trying to prove to me.”

“Got it,” Marco answered as he squeezed his hand “so what all do I need to know to gain her favor?”

Caressing his jaw with the back of a finger, Jean hummed “Hmmm….I’m not gonna tell you. You gotta do it yourself. First impressions are key you know!”

Sometimes he forgot how much of a shit Jean could be as he groaned “Rude, but fine. What are the house rules?”

“Breakfast is at 9, lunch is at 2, and dinner is at 8,” he answered with a smirk. “Oh, and curfew is midnight unless she’s told we’re going out.”

“Wow,” Marco whistled “you’re, uh, very…. _scheduled.”_

Jean shrugged his shoulders with a smile “Mom’s always been like that. It’s kind of nice to be able to rely on structure. Having a schedule got me ready for Hogwarts. The only other thing….we live in a, uh, predominantly muggle community so no magic outdoors. You’re 17, you can use it, but not there. Everyone thinks I go to some prestigious boarding school far away. It’s not like they’re wrong but you know.”

“Ah,” Marco chuckled “I get it. No magic or opening my big mouth. So, important question. Does your mother know about you liking guys?”

Nodding, Jean replied “Yes, she knows I like guys. What she doesn’t know is that  _ you’re _ who I’m bringing.”

“Lovely,” Marco huffed “but at least I don’t have to be the gay surprise too.” Noticing Jean shaking a bit, Marco draped his arm over his shoulder “C’mon, it’s too cold to be out here any longer. What time do I need to meet you at the train?”

Jean readily agreed with Marco’s sentiment and got to his feet “Around 8 will be good. Let’s go, I’m _freezing.”_

As Marco scooped up his things, he looked to Jean with a playful smirk “I can keep you plenty warm on the walk back. The entire school knows that you’re mine now so c’mere. It won’t be a shock to anyone if they see.” Looping his arm around Jean’s hip, Marco tugged him to his side as they began the walk back to their common rooms. Thankfully they were able to be quiet and avoid being seen, but Marco wanted to take his sweet time getting back to the room. Keeping a hold on Jean, holding him against himself, was one of the greater victories of the night, but then he knew that there was one thing he had to do before going to visit Jean’s mother. After he left Jean at the entrance to the tower with a hug and kiss to the cheek, Marco had one more thing to do and, boy, was it going to be a long night.


End file.
